Pieces of Perfection
by Dr.A.Robbins
Summary: I love little moments of Calliope and Arizona...each chapter will be any moment, in any order of their lives. If you'd like to request a piece of perfection, put it in a review. Grey's and Calzona belong to Shonda and ABC.
1. Ouch

**Here are some Calzona drabbles. I hope y'all like them. I own nothing. Please review, and feel free to leave me with drabble requests :)**

* * *

"Ow! Ow ow ow!" Callie gritted through her teeth, hissing as she put too much weight on her foot. Her wife stifled a giggle, her dimples on show.

"Oh no, you do NOT get to find this adorable. You zoom around all day in those stupid shoes and I nearly kill myself tripping over Sofia's stupid stuffed giraffe." She huffed, allowing Arizona to put ice on her tender ankle as she settled herself on the couch. Their overly adorable daughter was currently nibbling on the ear of the offending object.

Convinced her wife was comfortable for now, Arizona scooped Sofia up, setting her on Callie's stomach and positioning herself behind her.

"Sowwy Mammi. I wuv my wittle fwiend so much. I sowwy he spwained your ankle."

Callie laughed for the first time in hours.

"I married such a dork."


	2. Safe

**I don't know if Morgan's baby is going to die, but if he does... :( **

* * *

Callie's phone buzzes as she and Sofia are about to leave the hospital. It's Mark.

_Arizona's on the second PEDS on-call room. The intern's baby died. M x _

"Crap…" She hoists Sofia further onto her hip and heads to find her wife. As she approaches the on-call room, she can hear sobs coming from inside and her heart sinks.

Arizona looks up as Callie opens the door.

"I just heard."

The blonde takes a shaky breath, swiping a hand under her eyes. "He…he was born at 24weeks, his brain bleed wasn't –"

Callie cut her off. "He wasn't as bad off as Sofia…" She finished quietly, bringing their daughter into the room and sitting down on the bed with her.

"I know you had it worse off than me during her first few weeks…I was post-op, recovering…still pretty out of it some of the time…but you saw _everything_ she went through. You knew the exact risks of everything."

Arizona sniffles quietly as Callie continues, running her fingers through Sofia's growing hair.

"_Our_ baby is happy. _Our_ baby is healthy. _Our_ baby is safe. Let's go home."


	3. Drunk

**Just another little drabble. Please review, and leave drabble requests if you like! :) **

* * *

Calliope Torres had not seen Arizona Robbins drunk since they were dating. She was the kind of person who had one or two glasses of wine, snuggled on the couch; she was no longer the type to go out and get smashed.

Which was why, at 10pm on a Monday night, when Mark knocked on the door with a very tipsy Arizona, Callie's jaw dropped. "Uh…I thought you two were still at the hospital…"

Mark shook his head. "Karev decided to accept the PEDS fellowship here at Seattle Grace, so we were - "

"Celebrating!" Arizona announced, her dimples popping as she stumbled through the door. Mark winked, heading into his own apartment.

"I see…" Callie smirked, kissing her wife on the cheek. "Just how much celebrating did you guys do?"

Arizona giggled. It was an adorable, infectious, drunk giggle that Callie loved. "Not too much." She whispered, pulling Callie close and pressing her lips to hers.

"Now I wanna celebrate with you…"


	4. I Get It

"I get it, you know…" Callie spoke softly, trailing kisses down her wife's neck and to her shoulder.  
"Get what…?" Arizona murmured. She had to admit, jealous, stripping Calliope was a hot Calliope. She should have told Callie about her exes a long time ago.

"The jealousy. The not wanting me to know…" Callie's lips stilled momentarily as they met Arizona's.  
"You're forced to look at one of mine every day. You're forced to raise a kid with him. I know you don't resent me, and I know you love Sofia. I'm just saying…I get it."

"I love you, Calliope."


	5. Airplane

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far, I'd just like to make people aware that I WILL delete any anon reviews that simply bash these drabbles. I don't mind if people don't LIKE my writing, but be constructive about it. And it's a matter of taste; I have a degree in English and Creative Writing so I am actually a decent author.

Sorry to all of those who've been enjoying so far. I just had to get that off my chest!

* * *

**This one is set during Callie and Arizona's conference trip back at the start of S8 – the prompt is: Airplane**

Arizona's hand grasped Callie's tightly as the aircraft rotated and they were airborne. Her breath caught in her throat for just a moment as she envisioned the plane tipping and plummeting back down to the ground. Callie's hand tightened around hers.  
"We're fine…" She whispered, kissing Arizona's cheek.

The blonde nodded, a deep breath relieving only a little of her tension. She was envious of her wife's ability to stay calm whilst flying.  
"You know…Bailey told me that her and Tucker never flew on the same plane after Tuck was born." She spoke quietly.

Callie raised her brow.

"I'm confused."  
"In case the plane crashed, they didn't want to leave Tuck an orphan."

Callie's eyes widened.  
"Don't look so shocked, apparently a lot of parents do it."

The brunette shook her head.  
"That's just morbid."


	6. Acceptance

**A/N: I've had SUCH a long day - I've been to Sweden, Paris, and now back to Scotland...but this has been floating around in my head all day. Beware of any typos, I'm tired :P**

**As always, reviews are loved, constructive criticism is encouraged, and nasty, useless reviews will be ignored.**

* * *

_I hold that religion and faith are two different things. _

_- Pat Buckley _

Acceptance was not something that Calliope Torres had come to expect since coming out. She was quietly envious of her wife's supportive parents, and her heart constricted painfully when she thought of hers. Her father tried to reach out, caught between his daughter and her mother, a mother that Callie had not spoken to since her wedding day. Callie had been raised in the catholic faith and understood the views of her parents, but her mother's rejection hurt more than Callie was willing to admit.

Having Louise O'Malley in the hospital reminded Callie of the heartfelt pleas from her former mother-in-law. She'd wanted so badly for her and George to work through his infidelity because she did not believe in divorce. In God's eyes it was wrong.

It was for this reason that Callie had introduced her wife as "Dr. Robbins" and why she had been initially been so unwilling to come clean with Louise.

Momma O'Malley's immediate acceptance had knocked Callie for six, and she could barely contain her mega-watt smile as she made her way to PEDS to find her wife.

"Oh, hey Dr. Torres," the blonde smirked before taking in her wife's shocked and frazzled expression. Her demeanor softened.  
"Are you ok?"

Callie could only nod, tears pooling in her eyes again.  
"I told her, Arizona. I told her everything."

"Didn't go so well…?" Arizona guessed, remembering Mr. Torres' initial reaction to her part in his daughter's life.

"No, that's just it, Arizona – it did! She was, she was _so_ happy for us, babe. I've just spent the last hour showing her every single picture of Sofia on my phone." Callie explained.

The blonde grinned.  
"Oh Callie, I'm _so_ happy for you!"

"You are?" The brunette queried, a hint of trepidation in her voice.  
"Of course, sweetie," Arizona gushed, squeezing her wife's hand.

"So you'd uh…you'd be ok with her coming for dinner when she's out of the hospital?" Callie asked, chewing anxiously on her lip.

Despite their location, Arizona moved closer, pressing a kiss to her wife's lips.

"I am more than ok with it. She's someone that meant a lot to you and to George, and she sound like a very sweet, very accepting woman. I'm _so_ ok with it."


	7. Elevator Love Letter extra

**AN: I was watching ****Elevator Love Letter – 5x19 again and I just wanted to add this. There wasn't enough Calzona in this one for my liking ;)**

**AMCPrincess: yes, I'm a flight attendant, so I'm usually in 2 or 3 countries a day. It's AWESOME, but rather tiring :) **

**As always, feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

Things with Arizona felt so much more comfortable than they had with Erica. Dancing around the living room with the perky blonde felt more natural to Callie than anything else ever had, and as Arizona lingered in the doorway on her way home, they shared a sweet, chaste kiss.

Callie felt like she was floating as she readied herself for bed – it seemed like things were finally looking up.

A muffled smash roused the brunette from her sleep only hours later. She frowned as she rubbed sleepily at her eyes, the noises from Christina's room getting louder. Convinced they were not the noises of two people making love, she rose from her bed and padded out into the hall, knocking tentatively on the door. After hearing what sounded like a strangled gasp, she opened the door. Christina lay pinned, her eyes wide and Owen's strong hands around her neck, chocking her.  
"Owen!"

Her own voice startled Owen, waking him from his walking nightmare and allowing Christina to slip from his gasp, violently coughing as she ran for the bathroom.

* * *

Callie sat at the desk, unable to focus. Between what had happened the night before and what was happening with Izzie, her concentration was waning.

"Calliope." The blonde's curls bounced slightly as she came to a stop at the desk, a small smile on her lips. She took a good look at Callie, taking in her tired and stressed appearance.  
"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. I, I can't really talk about it." She frowned. She was just getting to know Arizona and she didn't want to shut her out, but she had a good feeling that neither Christina or Owen would want their business spread further around the hospital.  
"It's not my stuff to discuss, that's all." She felt the need to add.

The blonde nodded.  
"It's ok. I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come to my place tonight. I had fun last night and we could hang out again, watch stupid movies, eat too much popcorn and make you forget about whatever it is you can't tell me."

Callie smiled for the first time that day.  
"That sounds perfect."


	8. Invest In Love

**AN: Here's another one, folks. It's a little addition to 6x08, Invest In Love. It's got to be my FAVOURITE episode, hands down. JCap was incredible in this one. **

**As always, if you have any ideas or requests for a drabble/one-shot, let me know :)**

* * *

"_I love you."_

_"You do?"  
"I do."  
"I love you too."_

Words could not express the amount of love Arizona held in her heart for Callie. The brunette had so obviously tried to stay awake to make the blonde feel better, with her two favorite things: donuts and lingerie.

Smiling softly, Arizona moved to the couch to sit with her girlfriend.  
Callie's hand quickly found Arizona's.  
"Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

The PEDS surgeon sighed, resting her head on Callie's shoulder.  
"Not really. Here I am, healthy and happy and in love on my birthday, and there he is, dying the day he turns eleven."

Callie frowned, stroking a supportive hand over her girlfriend's back.  
"I can't imagine what that's like. I can't imagine how you deal with that."

The blonde smiled a little. It was impossible for a surgeon other than one in pediatrics to understand how it felt to lose children on a weekly basis, but here Calliope was, trying so hard to comprehend how Arizona was feeling.

"This helps."  
"What?" Callie asks curiously. Her heart is aching to dissipate even a little of Arizona's pain.

"You."


	9. Stomach Flu

**Callie's comment from last night's episode got me thinking, and wanting to write. I apologise for the Spanish, it's from Google translate, so if it's wrong, I'm SO sorry. I only speak English and German!**

**Thank you for the feedback, guys :)**

* * *

Arizona frowned as her pager buzzed, panic fluttering in her chest when she realised it was the day care. It wasn't uncommon for them to page, given the fact that Sofia was teething and was usually pretty grumpy about it. None of the staff could get her to settle, so they often resorted to paging one of Sofia's parents.

Checking she had the numbing gel in her lab-coat pocket, Arizona made her way to her daughter. As she opened the doors to the day care, she noticed her daughter in the spare outfit they'd packed for her.  
"That's not what she was wearing this morning."

Daisy, the newest member of staff rushed forward with Sofia.  
"She threw up on what she was wearing this morning. Twice."

Arizona's heart constricted. She could feel the heat radiating from her daughter's tiny body and knew she must be feeling crappy.  
"We just took her temp as well, it's just south of 101º."

"Damn." She mumbled, hugging Sofia close as she began to fuss.  
"I'll take her home, thank you for paging me and cleaning her up."

Callie could hear her wife's sweet, cooing voice before she even turned around.  
"Hey, this is a nice surprise, I get to see_ both_ of my girls before my next surgery. I want kisses." She beamed, moving to smother their daughter with affection.  
"I wouldn't. She'll probably spew on you. I got paged to the day care, she's thrown up twice and she's running a fever. Alex can handle rounds so I'm taking her home."

Callie pouted, her hand moving Sofia's forehead as the baby fussed.  
"Aw m'ija, está usted enfermo?"  
Arizona nodded.  
"I'm guessing it's the stomach flu. Poor baby."

Callie sighed, dropping her hands and glancing again at her patient's chart. She would give anything to just forget her impending surgery and take her baby girl home.  
"I'm not scrubbing in for another half hour, so call me when you get her home and settled."

Arizona nodded.  
"I promise."

"And give her the baby Tylenol, it's in the medicine cabinet, and get her pink fluffy blanket, that might help her go down for a nap. Oh and make sure you try to keep her fluids up, she'll get too dehydrated if she keeps throwing up, and if she's calm, just snuggle her and hopefully she'll sleep the fev – "

"I _know,_ Calliope. I've got this."

The brunette smiled.  
"I know you do."  
She pressed a kiss to her daughter's clammy forehead.  
"You feel better, m'ija, and be good for Momma."

She watched as her wife and daughter disappeared down the hall, chuckling as she heard Arizona mutter.

"I think sometimes Mammi forgets I'm a baby doctor, Sof."


	10. Birthday Girl

**AN: Ok so this one has been in my head since watching the musical episode - of course Arizona and Mark and Callie will be thrilled to see their baby girl turning one, but for Mark and Arizona especially it's got to evoke some painful memories, right? Anyway, this is what my head was saying :P**

_**Also, to all anon reviewers: I thought about disabling my anon reviews, but I've had some of the best messages from anon people previously, but the rude, hateful comments? Not cool. Let me clarify - I did NOT mean to say that because I have a degree in English that I'm the best author in the world - I'm FAR from it and I'm aware of that, but I know I can string a sentence together and spell correctly, so yay me. The cowards who want to bash this and don't want to sign in to do so...seriously...don't you have anything better to do with your time? If you really hate this fic SO much, either sign in and we'll have a conversation like adults, or don't bother reviewing, it's unbelievably immature. I can't actually believe I'm having to say this, like I said I've had nothing but pleasant reviewers in the past.**_

**Sorry to everyone else, please enjoy!**

* * *

It was only a little after 5am as Arizona tiptoed into her daughter's bedroom. Soft snores filled the room as Sofia slept peacefully. Unable to sleep herself, Arizona took a seat in the rocking chair beside the baby's crib. She watched as Sofia's chest rose and fell, and listened as her baby girl took deep, healthy breaths. The blonde could barely comprehend that a year had passed, but in a few hours, everyone would be awake and Sofia's birthday celebrations would commence.

Sofia stretched in her sleep, her chubby little hand protruding through the bars in the crib. Arizona smiled as she took a gentle hold of her hand, careful not to disturb Sofia's slumber.

Her eyes clouded with tears as she was reminded of the first glimpse she had of her daughter. She had been so tiny and so fragile that neither Lucy nor Alex had managed to start her heart, and as she'd waited, as she'd shared a panicked look with Mark, she'd feared that in that moment she would lose everything.

The weeks following Sofia's traumatic entrance into the world held just as much fear and uncertainty, and Arizona had seen to many preemies lose their fight, and had delivered the painful news to too many parents. Each day was a victory, and as Arizona held Sofia's hand in her own, she knew then that their seemingly endless struggle had been worth it.

Tears slowly escaped the blue eyes as she allowed herself to feel every ounce of fear she had felt a year ago on this day. Today was a day of celebration.

"Happy birthday, baby girl."


	11. Nick

**I am so excited about this whole 'Nick' storyline, JCap needs another chance to show how incredible she is. This is my version of Arizona explaining Nick to Callie. I don't know anything medical, so ignore anything wrong! **

**If you have any prompts, pop them in a review :)**

* * *

Callie arrived home later than she would have liked; it was already 9pm and she knew she'd missed out on putting Sofia to sleep. Letting herself into their apartment, Callie smiled as she saw the back of her wife's head over the couch.

"Hey, pretty lady." She grinned, tossing her keys on the side table. Arizona did not show any signs of having heard her wife come home, nor did she stir when the brunette made her way over to the couch.

Callie reached out, her hand resting gently on her wife's shoulder. Arizona jumped slightly, turning quickly.  
"I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed. You were in your own little world there. Care to share?"

The blonde hesitated slightly, watching as Callie circled the sofa before coming to sit. Arizona handed her a framed photograph. It was one that Callie had seen often; it resided on their mantelpiece. She grinned at the photo nonetheless. A miniature version of her wife grinned back, her blonde hair neatly fixed in braids at either side of her head. On her left sat another blonde, a boy a few years older with the same blue eyes. Timothy.  
"You miss him…" Callie murmured. It wasn't a question.  
"No. Well yes, of course, always. But this is Nick." Arizona leaned closer, her finger tracing the third smiling face.  
"You three were close?"  
"We were inseparable. Nick was shipped around as often as we were, so we really understood each other."

Callie smiled, her fingers tracing small circles in her wife's back. Arizona was very private about her childhood, and Callie felt privileged to each insight she was afforded.

"I just got an email from him. He was in Tibet, and now he's coming home." The blonde spoke softly.  
"That's great! We need to invite him for dinner. I want to meet the guy you two were so close with."

Arizona sighed softly, looking from the photograph to face her wife.  
"I want you to meet him too…but for a different reason."

Callie's brow furrowed, the gesture pressing the blonde to continue.  
"He's sick, Callie. He has bone cancer."

Callie felt her stomach drop. She had treated a great number of patients with bone cancer, but none of them had a close relationship with her wife.  
"Osteosarcoma?"

Arizona nodded.  
"When was he diagnosed?"  
"Six months ago."

The brunette nodded. Six months was good. Patients usually did not know they had bone cancer until it was far more advanced. Six months was good.

"His plane lands tomorrow." Arizona murmured.

Callie's hand reached up to cup her wife's cheek. Hope and love glimmered in the cerulean eyes that looked back at hers.

"I'll clear my schedule."


	12. First Dance

**Sorry for the delay in new chapters guys, I've been busy moving house and all, and to be honest, the Calzona disaster that is the 8x24 finale has left me rather depressed and rather in need of season 9! **

**I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

**Wedding Day**

"_And I never knew that it could be like that…loving you the way I do."_

Lying on the couch a few hours earlier, Callie hadn't envisioned her evening ending like this. She'd called it all off, on the inane, bigoted judgment of her mother.

Arizona's piercing deep blues penetrated her chocolate browns as they swayed together to the music. Callie smiled lovingly, a flicker of guilt lingering.  
"I'm sorry."

Surprise graced her wife's perfect features.  
"For what?"  
"For nearly calling this all off."  
"Well I'm very glad you didn't." Arizona grinned, her thumb stroking the sensitive flesh of Callie's arm.

Screw her mother. Screw anyone else who didn't understand. Who didn't _try _to understand.  
"I love you so much, Arizona."

"I love you too, Calliope."


	13. You Skipped Breakfast

**This is pre-meeting with Teddy and Karev and Morgan about her preemie when Callie brings Arizona that scone. **

* * *

**You Skipped Breakfast **

Arizona trailed her fingers across her wife's shoulder, and her lips followed, dropping gentle kisses on the soft skin there. Snuggled together in a post-sex haze, Callie grinned.  
"_Good_ morning."

Arizona giggled.  
"Good morning. What a lovely way to wake up."

Callie let her arm snake around Arizona's waist, her head pressed against Arizona's cheek.  
"What would you like for breakfast? I was going to make some waffles."

The blonde's stomach growled, seemingly in response to the question.  
"Waffles sound amazing, I'm starving."

Callie stood, tying her robe loosely as she kissed her wife's cheek before heading into the kitchen to whip up the waffles.  
"Coming right up."

The shrill beeping of Arizona's pager sounded moments later, but Callie didn't hear it from the kitchen, she was too busy cooking up a feast for them to share before they needed to head to the hospital.  
"Cal? I'm being paged, Teddy's calling a meeting about Morgan's preemie, sounds pretty urgent." Her wife explained as she sped into the kitchen. So much for waffles.  
"Well do you have time to eat before you go?" Callie asked hopefully. She hated the idea of Arizona going off to work on an empty stomach.

The answer came from Arizona's pager. Teddy again.  
"I'm sorry, no."

Callie nodded in understanding as her wife disappeared out of the door. Storing the unused waffle ingredients in the fridge, Callie herself decided to get ready for work. Sofia was at Mark's, and Callie knew that Teddy wanted her input on Tommy's case this morning too.

Making her way into the hospital, Callie stopped at the coffee cart for her morning caffeine fix. Grabbing her cup, she turned to leave before spotting the basket of scones.

She hated the idea of her Arizona going to work on an empty stomach.

* * *

**Thank you for the feedback, if you have any prompts please put them in a review :)**


	14. An Evening With Louise

_**FanficCrazy16 requested a continuation of ch6 - an evening with Louise O'Malley. I hope you all enjoy.**  
_

* * *

_"So you'd uh…you'd be ok with her coming for dinner when she's out of the hospital?" Callie asked, chewing anxiously on her lip._

_Despite their location, Arizona moved closer, pressing a kiss to her wife's lips._

_"I am more than ok with it. She's someone that meant a lot to you and to George, and she sound like a very sweet, very accepting woman. I'm so ok with it."_

**An Evening With Louise**

Everything was going just as according to plan. Around four weeks after Louise was released, she was coming over to Callie and Arizona's for dinner. The table was set, the wine was chilling, and the casserole in the oven smelled incredible.  
"Are the wine glasses on the table?" Callie called, closing the oven after checking on the food once more.  
"Nope, still chilling. Do you want me to take them out yet?" Arizona answered, pecking her wife's cheek.  
"Not yet, we can take them out when Louise gets here."

The shrill beep of a pager sounded in the relatively silent kitchen. Callie immediately recognized it as her own and sighed.  
"You have _got_ to be kidding me." She grabbed it, groaning.

"Your hip replacement patient?" The blonde asked, referring to Callie's earlier patient of that day.  
"No…911 to the pit, multiple MVC."

Arizona suddenly felt uneasy. A multiple MVC could keep Callie in the ER and in and out of surgeries for the entire evening, and she felt very apprehensive about the idea of having her wife's dead ex-husband's super-catholic mom for dinner by herself.

Callie understood her wife's apprehension, but before she could say anything the doorbell rang.

The brunette answered, smiling happily.  
"Momma O'Malley."  
"Callie!" Louise returned the smile, hugging Callie tightly.  
"Oh and this must be Arizona! It's lovely to finally meet you properly, dear."

The blonde smiled politely, extending her hand.  
"It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs. O'Malley."

Louise ignored Arizona's hand, pulling her into a hug instead.  
"Please, call me Louise."

Callie's pager sounded again, and she sighed.  
"Louise, I've just been paged into the hospital for a multiple car accident…I could be hours. If you want to reschedule for later in the week we totally - "  
Louise shook her head.  
"Nonsense, you go, go save lives, your wife and I will be just fine."

Callie hesitated for a moment, looking from George's mom to her wife. Arizona nodded.  
"Go, Callie. We'll save you some food."

The Latina nodded, dropping a quick peck onto her wife's cheek before leaving. Arizona looked to the older woman who was standing in front of her, completely at a loss for what to say. Louise noticed her discomfort and spoke, breaking the silence.  
"Where is that gorgeous daughter of yours?"

The blonde smiled, motioning Louise to the centre of the living room where Sofia was playing contently in her playpen. Her little brown eyes looked up questioningly at this new face, before she locked eyes with her Momma. Her little face lit up, her arms flailing as she grabbed for the blonde.

Arizona grinned, bending to pick her up as Louise gasped.  
"Oh Arizona, she's even more adorable than in the pictures! Oh she looks just like Callie."

Arizona nodded, handing Sofia easily to Louise.  
"I guess that's why I can't get enough of her."

Louise held the little body close, smiling when Sofia began to babble away to her.

Callie arrived home as it was approaching midnight. She knew Louise would be long gone and her daughter would be asleep, but she was anxious to get home to her wife.  
"Arizona?" She called quietly, unsure if she'd still be awake.  
"Kitchen."

Callie could still smell casserole, and she knew her wife had kept it warm for her. The blonde appeared, handing her a glass of red.

"Your dinner is on the table. And Louise O'Malley is _awesome."_


	15. TLC

**A guest reader asked me to write a drabble where Callie was sick and Arizona was taking care. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**TLC**

"Am I a bad mother for hating our daughter just a little bit right now?" Callie huffed, her voice raspy and tired. Last week Sofia had caught a cold that had made her completely miserable, but Arizona was quickly learning that her wife was a much bigger baby when she was sick.

The blonde chuckled, rubbing soft circles over Callie's back as they cuddled on the couch.  
"I told you to dose yourself up on Echinacea, did you think I was doing it for fun?"

Callie frowned at the smug tone in her wife's voice.  
"You're not cute when you're smug," she grumbled before turning quickly to release a volley of sneezes.  
"Bless you! I'm just teasing Calliope. I think it's time for another round of cold meds, hmm?" She queried, moving her hand from her back to feel her wife's forehead.

The brunette nodded, burying herself into her wife's embrace and groaning softly.  
"I'm dying, Arizona."  
Arizona smiled, her own head resting on her wife's.

"I know, honey. I know."


	16. Collapse

**I hadn't intended for this to be quite so long, but the muse ran away with it...so here goes. Set somewhere during Tommy's struggle.**

**If you have any prompt ideas or little moments you'd like to see, just let me know :)**

* * *

**Collapse**

Callie sighed as she left the PEDS department. She'd been asked to consult on the broken arm of a nine-year-old boy who had fallen from his bike. Thanks to a bright and shiny green cast and some meds for the pain, he was going to be just fine. The patient wasn't whom Callie was worried about.

Her wife, her beautiful Arizona stood at the nurses' station with Karev. The tired, beaten look on her face said it all. They were talking about Tommy. Trying to devise new strategies to save the life of Morgan's micro-preemie. Callie's heart ached for her wife. She knew this wasn't just any case for her. Morgan was a smart and promising intern, and having to deal with a baby so young and tiny had to be drudging up horrible memories of Sofia's first weeks.

Callie smiled, an idea suddenly taking root as she made her way to the day-care centre to collect their perfect, healthy, thriving daughter.

Arizona was drained, both mentally and physically. Her every thought centred on trying to save a baby that could so easily have been her daughter. Each time she held Sofia she thanked whatever god was up there that her girl had been one of the lucky ones. She was going to make sure Tommy would be one of the lucky ones too.

She left the hospital after consulting with Karev and assuring Morgan that their fight would start all over again tomorrow; they would continue to be as aggressive as she wanted until she'd decided that enough was enough.

The moment she opened the door her mouth began to water. Callie was making risotto, completely indulgent comfort food. The lights were low, and candles flickered around the apartment. She was greeted by the sight of Sofia sitting patiently in her highchair, babbling loudly at the sight of her Momma. Callie quickly met the blonde, capturing her lips with a quick kiss.  
"Sit. Dinner is almost ready."

Dinner was delicious and peaceful, save for Sofia attempting to launch her risotto onto the floor instead of into her mouth. As they finished, Arizona moved to clear the table, but was stopped by her wife.  
"Nope, I've got this. You put Sofia to bed, then come find me." She grinned, kissing her wife again and nuzzling Sofia's nose, saying goodnight to their daughter.

Truth be told, Arizona was hungry for some alone time with Sofia, and she loved putting their baby to bed. She was always an affectionate child, but she was always super snugly before bed. Watching as her little eyes finally closed and her breathing levelled out, Arizona tucked her in, gently placing a kiss on her soft, plump cheek.  
"Goodnight, my angel. Te quiero."

After making sure the kitchen was clean, Callie made her way to the bathroom, lighting a gathering of candles and running a hot, vanilla and lavender scented bubble bath for her wife. The lady in question popped her head around the door, smiling softly as she finally located her wife. She took in the sight in front of her and sighed happily.  
"Calliope…"

Callie stood, her fingers tugging gently at the hem of Arizona's shirt.  
"Take a bath with me, Arizona."

The blonde looked slightly hesitant even as they got undressed, slipping into the warm, welcoming water together. She closed her eyes, instinctively relaxing back against her wife. Callie brought her arms around Arizona's waist, her hands resting on her tummy.  
"You want to talk about it?" She asked, dropping a gentle kiss onto Arizona's shoulder.

Blue eyes fluttered open.  
"About what?"

"Work. Morgan. Tommy…" the brunette clarified quietly. She didn't push, but she knew her girl needed to let go.

A shaky sigh escaped Arizona's lips.  
"I just…I don't know what to do any more, Calliope. We're literally trying _everything…_he's just…"

"Probably not going to make it?"

Arizona shrugged.  
"There's still a lot we can try at this point, but it's whether or not it's fair to Tommy. I mean what kind of life is he going to have? I need to talk to Morgan tomorrow." Her voice faltered momentarily. "About A.N.D."

Callie remained quiet, placing more gentle kisses along her wife's shoulder.  
"I just feel like I'm failing them, Calliope."

Arizona suddenly felt the lack of contact as Callie's arms moved from around her waist to the top of her shoulders, forcing Arizona to turn and look her wife in the eyes.  
"Hey…you have done _nothing_ but help them. You and Alex have done _everything_ for Tommy and Morgan knows that. Somewhere deep inside I know you know that too. This is just the exhaustion and the fear talking. You have _not_ failed them."

Callie's heart constricted painfully as her wife's gorgeous blue eyes filled with tears. She felt Arizona collapse against her, the weight of the last few weeks finally taking their toll. She held her wife close as she cried; tears of relief that their daughter was healthy, and tears of uncertainty about Tommy's future.

"I've got you, honey. I've got you."


	17. Futile

**I didn't realise that this one was 100 words until I uploaded it. Cool :) **

**This is about as close to the finale and beyond that I can deal with. I wanted to write SOMETHING about it, and this is what happened. I seem to be stuck inside Arizona's head right now. Roll on Sept 27th. This wait is killing me.**

* * *

**Futile**

Her movement was limited. She clutched her phone in her hand, trying to dial the same number over and over. There was no cell signal out here. Her attempts were futile.

Hitting 'call', she held the phone to her ear, praying to hear her wife's worried voice on the other end. Instead, there were a series of beeps. Then silence.

Lexie was dead. Mark's head rested on her good leg, his breathing becoming more and more shallow. There were no matches left. There was no sign of help.

She hit "call" again. _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Their attempts were futile.


	18. Grumpy

**This is one I know the females will relate to ;)**

_**Grumpy**_

Arizona sighed, rubbing her temple gently.  
"Is Mark busy today?"

Callie frowned, shrugging.  
"I can't remember. I don't think so. We can't just ditch Sofia with him…can we?"

The blonde groaned as another irritated cry sounded from their daughter's room.  
"We can. We can and we should, Calliope. I'm grumpy today, you're grumpy today and Sofia's grumpy today. She'll probably pull herself onto the kitchen counter top, grab a knife and stab us both before the day is over."

Callie chuckled tiredly, pulling herself out of bed slowly.  
"Ok, I'll see if he can take her."

* * *

The smirk on the plastic surgeon's face was already annoying the touchy brunette.

"I don't mind a day with my Little Goose at all…but pawning her off on me to have sexy time with your wife all day? Kinda wrong, Cal."

Callie huffed, shaking her head in an attempt to will away the impending headache.  
"We're _not_ going to be doing that today. _Trust_ me."

The smirk on Mark's face was quickly replaced by a look of embarrassment. "Oh…ew…Torres! You two are so in sync it's gross. Literally."

Callie used the energy she had to swat at his arm before leaning in to kiss their baby girl goodbye.  
"Bye bye beautiful, Daddy will bring you back later. He'll also bring chocolate and ice cream for Mammi and Momma, then we'll be way less grumpy, I promise, baby girl."

Sofia gurgled in response, reaching for Callie's hair as the brunette pulled away.  
"Her teeth are giving her trouble again today. Have fun!"

Mark watched as the door closed before gazing down on his grumpy daughter.

"Nice. Real nice."


	19. It Has To

[I don't like playing guessing games with the new season, but this was requested. I hope I did it justice! POSSIBLE SEASON 9 SPOILERS!]

**Arizona wants to get divorced because she feels like a burden in Callie's life. Set after the plane crash and she lost her leg. – Anon.**

"_Whatever you can't do, I will. I'm here, and that's how this works."_

Coming out from under anesthetic had Arizona feeling like she was dreaming. Like at any moment she would find herself back in the woods, leaning against the broken fuselage of the plane and pleading with Mark to stay alive.

Just a month after the crash she had been released from the hospital and she _still_ felt like she was under anesthesia. Time played tricks on her; making her re-visit their ordeal in the woods far more often than she'd like.

The drugs didn't help. Bottles upon bottles of anti-infection medications, pain relief and anxiety meds all made her feel fuzzier than she'd felt in the woods.

She could hear her wife in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Calliope was exhausted, and there was no hiding it from Arizona. Without Mark, and with an extremely immobile wife, the job of looking after Sofia had fallen squarely into the ortho surgeon's lap. The blonde was fully aware of the added pressure that her new disability was putting on her wife, and the guilt was crippling Arizona.

"She did _not_ want to go down tonight, she just kept grabbing at me through the bars of her crib and giving me those big sad eyes of hers…it's getting harder and harder to say no to her. I hope to God she never figures that-"

Callie stopped as she saw tears trailing a track down her wife's cheeks. She dropped the hairbrush onto the counter and made her way over to the bed, taking a seat beside Arizona.  
"Oh honey I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that was insensitive. You'll be putting her to bed again in no time, I promise."

Arizona shook her head.  
"I shouldn't." She said quietly, so quietly that Callie had to strain to hear her.  
"Baby, once you've been fitted with a prosthetic-"  
"No. I _shouldn't_. I shouldn't inflict this on you. On _her._ It's not fair. To either of you."

Callie was used to her wife's ever-changing emotions surrounding the crash and the aftermath, but this one was new. This wasn't fear, or a nightmare, or guilt that she had survived when Mark hadn't. This was guilt about the prospect of their future and it scared the crap out of Callie.

"Arizona. _No._"

She cupped the blonde's cheek, forcing watery blues to meet watery browns.  
"I meant what I said that night outside of the hospital. I'm _here. _That's how this _works._ And it's _going_ to work, Arizona."

It has to.


	20. A Night To Remember

**Can you please write a fic where Callie and Arizona are enjoying really rough sex and one of them pass out ( I don't know if that is even possible) and then have to be rushed to the hospital and have to hide the reason to why they are there? – Anon**

**_I'm not entirely sure it's possible either, so after a few days of thought, I've decided to go with a sex injury that they'll have to get checked out at the hospital for…[sorry for the wait, work got a little crazy!]_**

* * *

Callie smiled at the sound of her wife's key turning in the door. Sofia was spending the night with Mark and Julia, and personally Callie couldn't wait to have Arizona all to herself.  
"Hey, I'm home. Is Sof over at Mark's yet? I was hoping for some baby-girl snuggles."

Callie smirked, approaching her wife with lustful eyes.  
"We have the whole place to ourselves." She answered, closing the gap between them and kissing Arizona's pouted lips.  
"Oh, you want to see her more than you want to see me?" Callie feigned disappointment, but really she loved the bond her wife had with their daughter.  
"Always." Arizona chuckled, pressing her lips to Callie's. She was quite happy to wait until morning to see her baby girl as she felt Callie's hands roaming her waist, pulling her shirt off over her head.

"I'll bet I can change your mind…" Callie whispered against Arizona's lips, biting down gently and causing the blonde to moan softly into Callie's mouth.

"Challenge accepted."

Their lips crashed together again, hands grasping at clothes and flesh. Arizona's back bumped against the dining room table and she glanced into Callie's eyes, smirking mischievously.  
"Yeah...?"

Arizona nodded, lifting herself onto the table as Callie removed her jeans, trailing kisses up her wife's perfectly toned legs. The blonde threaded her fingers through Callie's gorgeous brown locks, letting her wife know to proceed. Callie edged Arizona further onto the table as she worked her wife's panties down her legs and let them fall to the floor.

Arizona moaned quietly as she felt her wife's lips nearing her core.  
"Calliope…"

Callie smiled, wanting to be as close to her wife as possible. Placing her knees onto the table, she set about making her wife writhe in pleasure as she heard a small crack. Arizona's eyes were closed, a pleased smile playing on her lips as she bucked her hips towards her wife, urging the brunette to continue.

Moments later, a much louder crack was heard, and Callie found herself and Arizona on the floor, splintered wood around them.  
"Oh…crap…" Callie grimaced, surveying the damage.  
"Ow…" Arizona's moan was now not one of pleasure, but instead one of pain.

"Baby?" Callie glanced into her wife's eyes, which had lost the lust from moments ago.

"Cal…" Arizona's eyes fluttered shut as she lost consciousness.  
"Arizona!" Callie gasped, quickly attempting to assess her wife's injuries. There was no blood, but it was obvious that her head had absorbed the majority of the impact, so Callie did the only thing she knew to do; she paged Shepherd.

"Calliope you have _got_ to be kidding me…" Arizona huffed as Derek's hands gently touched the back of her head. She had come to soon after the incident, but despite her insistence that she was fine, Callie had already paged Derek to their apartment. Thankfully she had also had the wherewithal to get herself dressed again and to drape a robe around the blonde.

"You've got a pretty large haematoma here, Arizona."  
"A bruise, Derek. It's a bruise. I'm not dying." The blonde blushed, completely mortified to have Derek looking her over. At least he hadn't asked –

"How did this happen?"

Callie's eyes met Arizona's and their faces turned a shade of red that Derek wasn't sure he had ever seen. He smiled kindly, clearly embarrassed to have interrupted their night and to have asked how their table broke.  
"Well…yes, uh…in the future I advise the bed. Or the bath. Or the sofa. Or even the kitchen counter. _Not_ the kitchen table."

"Oh God, someone please knock me unconscious again." Arizona mumbled, hiding her face in her hands.

"No, God no. Do you know how scared I was?" Callie admonished, glancing to Derek.  
"So she's got a concussion?"

Derek nodded.  
"It's not too severe; she's lucid and communicating now, but given the fact that she lost consciousness I'd like you to keep a good eye on her tonight. You know what to look for. Any confusion, dizziness, nausea…page me again or bring her in. Got it?"

Callie nodded, gently rubbing over Arizona's back.  
"Got it. Thank you, Derek."

Both women watched as Derek left, closing the door behind him.

"Kill me, Callie. _Kill_ me."


	21. You're not Nothing

**Prompt: Sorry if you've done this before. But my prompt is - how Callie found out about Mark's "nothing" comment, and how she dealt with Mark and comforted Arizona.**

_I haven't done this, but I've always wanted to. Thanks for reminding me. I've decided to link it with 8x05 and Arizona's little 'I'm her Momma' panic. I don't see any other reason for them to bring it up, so I hope this scenario is ok. _

_**if you have an idea for a scene or prompt, leave it in a review**_** :)**_  
_

* * *

Their drive home from Teddy's party was mostly silent. Arizona gazed quietly out of the window, somewhat embarrassed about her outburst. Callie drove slowly, hoping her wife would open up to her.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She finally asked, glancing from the road.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a scene in front of everyone." The blonde said quietly, her gaze still fixed on the scenery slowly passing them by.

Callie frowned, one hand slipping from the wheel and onto her wife's lap. No one had noticed their talk at the party.

"You don't have to apologize. I just want to know where it came from..." Callie sighed, gently squeezing her wife's leg.  
"…How long you've been feeling like this…"

Arizona sighed softly, finally meeting her wife's gaze.  
"Zola."

Callie frowned. She'd expected the source to be one of the hospital staff. People at SGMW liked to gossip.  
"Huh?"

"Zola was brought in today, her shunt had malfunctioned and her foster parents called Janet. We weren't supposed to tell Meredith and Derek but Karev did. He said he couldn't understand why I was pissed at him for breaking protocol."  
"Of course you should have been pissed, it's probably put the adoption in jeopardy."

Arizona nodded.  
"Maybe. But he said I should have understood their situation better than anyone. He asked what I'd do if it was Sofia and we weren't at _our_ hospital. If you or Mark weren't there…" Her voice lowered to a whisper.  
"I'm nothing."

Callie was more than thankful that she had pulled into the driveway of their apartment complex or she may have crashed the car right there and then.  
"What!?"

Arizona took a breath.  
"I _know_ I'm not. I _know_ that. But when people like Karev and Mark say things-"

"Woah, what the hell did _Mark_ say?"

The blonde cursed inwardly. She hadn't meant to mention Mark; his words had been said in fear and anger and now it was all water under the bridge. She'd momentarily forgotten that her wife didn't know.  
"Callie just forget I said anything. It was so long ago and he didn't even mean it."

"No. Tell me." The brunette's face left no room for argument.

Arizona began to tell her wife about the horrible, awful words that her and Mark had exchanged while she was in the ICU. Callie's eyes suddenly clouded with tears as she opened her car door. Arizona let herself out too, quickly following her wife.  
"Callie, wait. Do _not_ confront him about this."

Callie handed the keys of their apartment to her wife.  
"Go home. I'll be there soon."

Mark sat on the couch, thumbing through a bunch of papers as he listened to the quiet hum of the baby monitor. Sofia was fast asleep in her room, making adorable little suckling sounds in her sleep.

The peaceful calm was shattered minutes later as someone thumped loudly on the door of his apartment. He got up quickly, hoping the noise wouldn't wake Sofia. He frowned when he saw his best friend.  
"Are you _trying_ to wake her up, Cal?"

She pushed him into the apartment and slammed the door before pushing at him again.  
"How _could _you Mark? How could you? She's my wife! She's my everything and she is _everything_ to Sofia." Angry tears spilled down Callie's cheeks as her fists continued their assault on his torso.

He managed to grab her hands before she did any real damage to them.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"

Callie yanked her hands from Mark's.  
"You called her nothing, Mark. She's her _mother_ and you called her_ nothing._"

Mark sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face.  
"God, Cal. I'm…she told you?"

"She didn't mean to, but that's not the point, Mark. You-"  
Mark nodded, his hands resting on Callie's shoulders, silently pleading she wouldn't pull away again.  
"Cal I _know._ I regretted the words the minute they came out of my mouth and I told her I was sorry. That's not what I think. I know she's as much Sofia's parent as we are…come here." Mark tugged on her hand, pulling her towards the table and handing her the papers he'd been reading before she arrived.  
"I heard about Derek and Meredith today, and how crappy it was for them. My first thought was Robbins, and how crappy it would be if anything happened to Sofia and she found herself in the same position. I called my lawyer. He's going to draw up some papers basically granting her the same rights that we have."

Fresh tears gathered in Callie's eyes as she looked over the papers before handing them back to Mark.  
"If I weren't happily married, I'd kiss you. Thank you_,_ Mark."

Mark smiled, kissing the top of Callie's head and brushing a thumb across her cheek as a tear fell.

"Let's go tell your girl."


	22. Closure

**Can you please write a piece taken place in early Calzona relationship, where Erica comes back into Callie's life and she realizes who she really wants to be with, I will let you choose who.**

_I will definitely be choosing Arizona. She's so much better for Callie, in every possible way. Set after their first 'I love you's' and before Teddy's arrival to SGMW. I found it hard to write anything with Erica. I've read so many fights with her and Callie that I opted for a sense of closure instead. I hope it's ok!_

* * *

"You have to tell her!" Meredith spoke quietly, leaning towards Cristina.  
"Otherwise she'll bump into her in the corridor and murder us all for not giving her a head's up!"

Cristina rolled her eyes, stabbing at her salad.  
"Why _me_?"  
"You're her roommate." Meredith shrugged, smiling as Callie, Arizona and Owen joined them at the lunch table. Owen bent to kiss Cristina's cheek as he sat, but she pushed him away.  
"Callie…we have some news," She began.

Callie looked to Cristina, popping a carrot between her teeth.  
"Oh?"

"There's a patient who was admitted yesterday with a huge cardiac aneurism." Cristina didn't divulge anything else. Instead she took a gulp of her water.

Arizona and Callie shared a puzzled look.  
"Well Yang, unless the heart is growing bones, it's not really any of my business." She chuckled.

Meredith gazed pointedly at Cristina. Yang sighed, her eyes locking with Callie's.  
"They're bringing in Hahn. This afternoon."

She paced back in forth in the on-call room, almost completely unaware of her company.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Arizona asked, frowning softly.

Callie sighed, finally taking a seat beside Arizona.  
"No. I'm hoping I don't have to see her, but I doubt I'll be that lucky."

Arizona squeezed Callie's thigh, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek.  
"You'll page me if you need me?"

Callie smiled for the first time since Yang had broken the news.  
"Promise. Go kick ass in your surgery."

Callie had just scrubbed out of an emergency lower leg amputation on a woman involved in an MVC when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She turned, face to face with dirty blonde hair tucked under the equally familiar blue and red scrub cap.  
"Erica."

"Hello. How, uh…how are you?"

Callie sighed. She was tired, and didn't want to fight with Erica, but she still harbored so much anger about how things had ended. She kept her reply short.  
"I'm good. How're you?"

Erica nodded.  
"I'm alright. Listen Cal…I just wanted to apologize for the way I left. I was angry about the whole Stevens-Duquette thing…and confused by you."

"Confused?"

Erica removed her scrub cap as Callie glanced over her shoulder. Beyond the double doors she noticed a pink, butterfly-covered scrub cap, and dimples smiling at her, letting Callie know that she was there if she needed her.

"I should never have said that you couldn't kind of be a lesbian. Everything was so new for both of us, and I misjudged the situation. Terribly."

Now Callie nodded.  
"Yeah, you did. But it means a lot that you apologized. Thanks Erica."

The blonde smiled a little.  
"So I heard you're happy now?"

Callie smiled and glanced to Arizona. Erica's brows raised.  
"_That_ good?"

The brunette nodded.

"Yeah, she's incredible."


	23. You Look Really Pretty

**Prompt: Instead of Callie closing the door in Arizona's face when she came back from Africa, she let her in. They talk, and argue and end up "making up".**

* * *

Callie was at the sink when she heard a sharp, repetitive knock at the door. Mark was always misplacing his keys, or not bothering to dig them from his pocket.

"Mark, did you forget your keys?" She rounds the counter, arriving at the door and swinging it open, expecting to see her best friend's sheepish grin on the other side.

Instead she is met with a face she's dreamed for weeks of seeing, but never dared to think she would again. Arizona Robbins. She is vaguely aware of the blonde ranting about the clinic in Africa, and how much she's missed her. She can't think. She can't listen. None of this seems real.

"…And then I came back." Arizona finishes softly, her voice sounding hoarse and tired.

Callie came to the sudden realization that Arizona was actually back. For her. Her silence prompted Arizona to speak again, softly.  
"You look really pretty."

The brunette was torn. Here stood the woman she'd invested her whole life in, her hopes, her dreams, but she was also the person who'd hurt her the most by walking away. Callie fought the urge to slam the door in her lover's face.

"You left…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Arizona nodded, guilt evident in her eyes.  
"It was the worst mistake of my life. I'm sorry, Calliope. I'm so sorry." She made a move to step towards the brunette, but Callie stepped back.  
"So, what? You think you can just fly back across the globe to be with me again?"

She was angry. She was hurt.

"Callie, please."  
"You _left_ me, Arizona! I gave up everything for you and you just walked away, because, what? Because I was unsure about moving across the world for 3years? I was willing to do it for you, and you just _walked away_!"

Arizona stepped fully into the apartment, allowing the door to shut behind her as Callie raised her voice. They did not need an audience for this.  
"I know, ok? I _know._ It was eating me up the moment I got on that plane, but I didn't want to go to Africa with you-"

"Oh so you're actually admitting it…?" Callie cut her off, feeling like she'd been kicked in the stomach. She turned her back, heading for the couch.  
"No, Calliope you didn't let me finish!" The blonde followed, both of them standing beside the couch, both far too worked up to sit.  
"I didn't want to go to Africa with you and get settled there and then have you resent me because it wasn't what you wanted." Arizona explained, her voice quieter now.

Callie's eyes softened.  
"That would have been _my_ problem Arizona, not yours. You don't get to fix potential problems by cutting me out of the equation. You didn't give me a chance. We could have talked about it."

Arizona knew Callie was right, but her girlfriend hadn't exactly made it easy.  
"When, Callie? When you were snapping at me for putting your things in storage, or when you were sulking at our bon voyage party. You didn't make it easy for me to bring the subject up."

It wasn't until the words left the blonde's mouth that Callie had realized her part in this mess. She'd been withdrawn, sulky and downright petulant about the move, and hadn't left her girlfriend much opportunity to broach such a sensitive subject.  
"I…you're right." She said quietly, taking a seat on the couch as the last of the fight slipped out of her. She was tired of fighting.

"No, I was wrong to leave you. Really, really wrong, Calliope and I'm sorry. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to me, if you'll let me." Arizona sat too, inching closer to Callie.

In truth, there was nothing that Callie wanted more than that. She wanted Arizona back with every fiber of her being, but she was afraid that was she was about to say would destroy everything.

"I've been sleeping with Mark." She confessed, tears gathering in her eyes, as the hope sparkling in the blue eyes across from her seemed to extinguish. She'd not said it to hurt Arizona, but she needed to tell her the truth.

"I was hurting so much and I didn't think you were ever coming back. I never meant to hurt you."

Arizona recoiled as if she'd been slapped. She could see the guilt in Callie's eyes but it did little to help the overwhelming pain that threatened to consume her. Callie had slept with Mark. She'd slept with someone else and it was all her fault. She'd left and Callie had sought solace from someone she trusted.

She suddenly felt Callie's hand on her cheek, wiping tears she didn't even realize she'd been crying.  
"It's all my fault." Arizona spoke softly.

Callie shook her head.  
"I don't want to talk about fault, or blame. I just want to be sorry. God, Arizona, I'm sorry."

Arizona choked on her apology, moving closer to Callie.  
"I'm sorry too, Calliope. I'm so sorry."

Lips met, fusing together as if they'd never been apart. No more resentment, no more blame and no more words. Hands grabbed to shed clothing, feet making the familiar trail to the privacy of the bedroom, the door closing softly behind them.

They would talk more tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope this was better than Callie slamming the door in her face! If you have an idea for a scene or something you'd like to see, please leave it in a review :)**


	24. The First Time

**Prompt from Anon: Callie and Arizona discussing their first time together and they find out how nervous they both were.**

**Set somewhere in season 6. Short and sweet!**

* * *

"Wow…that was…unbelievable." Arizona breathed. She glanced to Callie, a sheen of sweaty glow evident on her girlfriend's smug face.  
"Well you earned it. That was a kick-ass surgery earlier." The Latina grinned, stealing a kiss from the blonde's lips.

"It was, wasn't it?" Arizona grinned, basking in her awesomeness.

Callie giggled, scooting back under the covers and enveloping Arizona in her arms. The blonde sighed in approval, resting her head on Callie's chest.

"Do you remember our first time?" She asked quietly, smiling at the memory.  
"A hot girl in my bed, with pizza? How could I ever forget?" Callie grinned, her hands running through Arizona's golden locks.

"I'm serious Calliope." Arizona pouted, inviting Callie to take another kiss.  
"I didn't think it could get any better than that night."

Callie smiled.  
"It did, didn't it? I'm not surprised, I was _so_nervous!"

Arizona baulked at Callie's confession.  
"Seriously?"  
"Well yeah, you'd called me a newborn, I kinda had a lot to prove." Callie smirked, recalling Arizona's approval of her _skills_.  
"Well you certainly proved yourself, no question." Arizona smiled, her fingers tracing patterns on the soft skin of Callie's stomach.  
"I was scared too." She confessed.

"What did _you_ have to be scared about?" Callie asked incredulously.

"Well I'd made this big deal about how I wasn't cool with newborns who lacked experience, so I figured I had to bring out the big guns, you know, really blow your mind."

Callie chuckled, dropping a kiss on her girlfriend's nose.  
"Well you certainly did that, babe."

Arizona giggled too, cuddling closer to Callie.  
"I can't believe we've not talked about it before. I can't believe we were both so nervous…"

Callie nodded.  
"I know, I mean our chemistry is like…insane. Electric…"

The blonde raised an eyebrow.  
"You wanna go again?"

"Always."


	25. Protector

**Anon Prompt: Arizona gets assaulted after her patient dies and Callie is there to protect her. Set in season 8. **

**As grateful as I am for all of my readers and followers, anonymous, mean reviews are just not nice. Please just be constructive or don't bother hitting that button. **

**I found this one tough, mostly because I can't think of anyone hurting Arizona! I hope I did it justice.**

* * *

"Damn it!" Robbins yanks off her surgical gloves, throwing them haphazardly on the ground as she storms out of the OR. Karev watches, the shrill beeping the only sound in the silent room.

"Time of death; 14:52".

Arizona scrubs vigorously at her hands, silently berating herself for not doing more. If the parents had brought her in sooner, if they'd diagnosed her more quickly, then maybe the four year old lying dead on her table would still be alive. Her heart had been in bad shape, and despite the efforts of herself, Alex and Teddy, Arizona was now going to have to deliver the horrific news to the girl's parents.

After scrubbing out, she took a breath to compose herself before promising to go and visit her own daughter in daycare the minute this was over. She pushed open the double doors that separated the surgical area from the waiting room, and slowed her pace. She'd told countless parents that their child hadn't made it, but experience did not make it any easier.

Chloe's parents sat holding hands, whispering what Arizona could only guess were words of hope to each other. Chloe's mother spotted Arizona first, quickly rising to her feet as her husband did the same. The trust and expectation in their eyes was almost too much for Arizona to handle.  
"Mr. and Mrs Richardson…"

"Can we see her?"  
"Is she awake yet?"  
"Was she scared?"

Arizona did her best to keep her voice from breaking.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Richardson, we did everything that we could, but the damage to Chloe's aorta was too severe, we couldn't control the bleeding. We tried _everything_, but unfortunately she didn't make it." The PEDS surgeon watched as her words destroyed the two people standing in front of her. Her voice cracked as she spoke again.  
"I'm _so_ sorry for your loss."

0

As she'd promised herself, Arizona was up in daycare, watching her beautiful, healthy, perfect daughter sleep. She didn't have the heart to wake her, knowing that the inevitable separation would only upset Sofia. She still had work to do, so baby snuggles would have to be put on hold until tonight.

As she made her way back down to PEDS, a familiar face caught her eye.  
"Hey pretty lady." Callie grinned, placing a chaste kiss on her wife's lips.  
"How'd things go this morning?"

The blonde shook her head, causing Callie's face to drop.  
"There was just too much damage. We couldn't do anything."

Callie took her wife into her arms, rubbing soothing circles across her back.  
"I'm sorry. For what it's worth I don't know how you do this every day. You're amazing."

Arizona smiled wryly as she pulled out of her wife's embrace.  
"I don't feel too amazing."

"Well you will later. How about we put Sofia to bed early and order lots and lots of take-out and just bring it to bed with us?"

Arizona smiled for the first time in hours.  
"That sounds perfect, thank you."

Their happy bubble is disrupted by commotion behind them. Before Callie can react, Arizona is pulled backwards by her lab coat and thrown forcefully into the wall.  
"You said you were sorry! You said there was nothing you could do and now you're here just smiling and laughing while my baby girl lies dead in the morgue! You're a murderer, Dr. Robbins!" Arizona makes a move to escape the angry, grieving man as he swings his hand towards her, but she is too slow and the back of his hand connects sharply with her face. Mrs. Richardson is crying; horrified by the actions of her husband. Nurses have run to alert security, but it is Callie who gets there first.

"Hey!" She yanks him back, pushing him against the opposite wall.  
"That is my _wife._ My wife who has spent the last few days agonizing over how to save your daughter; my wife who was heartbroken when her efforts failed, and this,_ this_ is what you do to thank her!? Get our of my sight or I swear to God I'll break every bone in your body." The last words drip from Callie's mouth like venom as the grieving father is hauled away by two security guards.

Callie is at Arizona's side in moments, assessing her injuries.  
"Talk to me, baby." She takes her wife's face gently in her hands, thankful that her back absorbed the impact of the wall instead of her head.  
"I…" Arizona's eyes cloud with tears as she lifts her hand to her lip. It's burst and bleeding, but aside from that, she's just shaken.  
"Hey…you did _nothing_ wrong, do you hear me?" Callie soothes, gathering her wife in her arms as Chief Hunt approaches them quickly.  
"Little Grey filled me in. Robbins, are you ok?"

"Physically, yeah." Arizona nods, unable to budge from Callie's arms. Hunt nods, grateful.  
"Take her and Sofia home, Torres. I'll deal with the father." He stands to leave when Arizona speaks.  
"Owen. I don't want charges pressed. He's grieving. They're good people." Hunt nods again before disappearing.

Callie brings her hand gently to her wife's lip, and Arizona winces in pain.  
"We need to get this iced. I'll page Mark to have a look at it, I don't trust anyone else with your beautiful face."

0

"Don't let her itch the stitches, Torres!" Mark calls, leaving their apartment and heading across the hall with Sofia to give Callie a night of pampering her wife.  
"I'm not five, Mark!" the blonde yells, huffing as Callie chuckles.

"How's it feeling?" Callie asks, gently bringing her hand to her wife's face for the millionth time that evening.  
"The naropin is starting to wear off, so a little sore. I'm going to look so attractive in a few days when the bruising comes up." The blonde rolls her eyes, snuggling closer to Callie as they rest in bed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize what he was doing in time to stop him." Callie frowned.  
"Don't you dare apologize, Calliope. The way you yelled at him? Seriously hot. And I promise, when my lip is healed and I can kiss you properly, I'm going to let you know _just _how hot."

Callie grinned, pressing a gentle kiss to her wife's cheek.

"I can't wait."


	26. This Is Not My Dream

**Anon Prompt: Continuation of 'You Look Really Pretty' – Callie discovers she's pregnant with Mark's baby. Fluff and angst. The balance was tough, I hope I did a good job! [warning on this one, one bad word...]**

* * *

Arizona lay in Callie's arms, completely at peace. She'd been back in Seattle for a week and they both finally had a day off together.  
"Do you want to go to that little French place for some breakfast? Their croissants are to _die_ for." Arizona smiled, her fingers running through Callie's dark, cropped locks.

Callie frowned.  
"I'm not hungry. But we can go if _you_ want." She offered, her face softening.

"Callie Torres isn't hungry? Are you ok?" Her girlfriend never turned down food.

The brunette shrugged, snuggling deeper into the covers.  
"I feel pretty sick actually."

Arizona scolded herself silently.  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Here I am talking about pastries when you're feeling yucky. I'm sorry. Do you want some Pepto?" She asked softly, laying a gentle hand on Callie's stomach. The motion was meant to be soothing, but the contact made Callie's stomach turn.

She ran quickly to the bathroom, and Arizona winced at the sound of her heaving. Leaving the comfort of their bed, she followed Callie, rubbing gentle circles over the brunette's back as she threw up.

"You want some water?" Arizona asked softly, brushing Callie's hair from her face. The brunette nodded weakly, leaning her head against the bathroom wall. Arizona disappeared quickly, returning with a large glass of cold water.  
"Are you feeling any better?"

Callie shook her head, taking small sips of water.

"A couple of the interns were out sick this week with the stomach flu…I think you might be its latest victim." Arizona surmised sadly, pressing a gentle kiss to Callie's cheek.  
"On our only day off together? I suck." She grumbled.  
"Aw honey no! It's not your fault. Let's get you back into bed and I'll go pick you up some things, ok?"

"Ok." Callie agreed, slowly getting to her feet with the help of her girlfriend. She crawled back into bed, yawning deeply. Arizona smiled lovingly, kissing Callie's nose.  
"You try to sleep some more, I'll be back soon."

0

Arizona returned a little over and hour later, unlocking the door quietly in case Callie was still sleeping. She was suddenly met with her frantic looking girlfriend who was fully dressed and pacing their living room.  
"Callie? Feeling better?" She asked, placing the supplies on the counter as she moved towards her girlfriend. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed unshed tears shining in Callie's eyes.  
"Callie, sweetheart?"

It was as if the brunette was just now noticing Arizona's arrival. She exhaled quickly, wiping a stray tear that had escaped her eye. "I uh…I think I fucked up, Arizona." She whispered softly, unable to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

Arizona closed the space between them, taking Callie's shaking hands and forcing them both to sit on the couch.  
"Baby you're starting to scare me. Talk to me."

"I feel much better than I did earlier this morning…" Callie began, trying to find the words to say that would deliver such a crippling blow to her girlfriend in the gentlest way possible.  
"Well that's good, Calliope."  
"I've been feeling like that the last couple of mornings too, Arizona." Her voice was timid; barely above a whisper as she prayed she wouldn't have to speak the actual words.

After a few moments of confusion, the doctor in Arizona placed the pieces of the puzzle together, her hands dropping from Callie's in shock.  
"I don't know anything yet. I need to take a test, but the first time…we were drunk…I don't think we used - "

Arizona shook her head, holding her hand up for Callie to stop talking.  
"I'll uh…I'll go get you one." She stood before Callie could protest, grabbing her keys and leaving the apartment again, barely able to see through the tears that clouded her vision.

She'd already forgiven Callie for having sex with Mark, but if Callie _was _pregnant, Mark's baby was growing _inside_ of her, and Arizona wasn't sure she could come to terms with that. A baby was Callie's dream and it had slowly become a part of Arizona's dream too, but not like this. Getting into her car, tears spilled down the blonde's cheeks.

Callie had only slept with Mark to fill the void Arizona had left when she took off to Africa. In her eyes, she only had herself to blame.


	27. She Will Get There

**Anon Prompt: Callie gets upset upon hearing a co-worker say that Arizona would never come back to work as a surgeon, Callie stands up for her, not knowing that Arizona is behind her hearing the whole argument, and that motivates her to walk again. **

**Think of this as a scene or so before Arizona's "I'm trying."**

* * *

It was barely lunchtime and already Callie Torres was ready for her day to be over. Thanks to an MVC her morning had been spent in the pit with interns who couldn't find the band-aids, let alone actually stick them on patients. Arizona had her first PT appointment soon and she'd told her she'd be there. The brunette was updating a patient chart when she heard a group of interns talking behind her.

"Barnett is such a douche."  
"Seriously, even Karev hates him."  
"Wasn't Karev Dr. Robbins' prodigy? Sucks to be her, never coming back here."  
"She's not?"  
"Dude she's got one leg, how's she gonna operate?"

With that, Callie slammed the chart onto the desk, turning to face the new interns. There was no recognition on their faces; it was evident that none of them knew of Callie as Arizona's wife.  
"Let me get this straight, are you people actually _doctors?"_ She seethed, folding her arms across her chest.

The interns looked to each other before looking meekly back at Callie, nodding.  
"Ok, so you know that the recovery time for amputees is measured in _years,_ not weeks or months. Aside from the emotionally damaging aspect of losing a limb there is the physical healing, prosthetic fitting and _months_ of PT just to learn to walk again. My wife might not be there just yet, but she's stronger than any of you will ever know, and she _will_ get there. She _will_ operate again."

Shock began to register on the faces of the interns.  
"We didn't know she was your wife, we'd never have said anything…"

Callie scoffed.  
"That doesn't change the fact that you thought it. Go YouTube the Paralympics and we'll talk again. No, scratch that, we won't. I don't want any of you on my service, ever. God help any amputees who come into contact with you morons. Just get out of my sight."

With a wave of her hand, the interns fled through the closest double doors and out of Callie's sight, hopefully for good.

Cursing under her breath, Callie turned and came face to face with her wife, who, sitting in a hospital wheelchair, had obviously heard the entire exchange. Callie wanted to hunt down those interns again and beat them senseless for having let Arizona hear their conversation.

The brunette was surprised, however, to see a small smile playing on her wife's lips.  
"You're faith in me is amazing. Slightly terrifying, but amazing." She spoke softly, wheeling herself closer to Callie. The Ortho surgeon kneeled to meet her wife's gaze.  
"You _will_ walk again. You _will_ operate again. I know it." She spoke, her words full of pride and hope.

Arizona rolled her eyes.

"And apparently sign up for the Paralympics. Terrifying."


	28. Say What?

**I would love too see how Arizona would have reacted if she found out that Jo the intern tried to flirt with Callie.**

**I love this. Set about 2 years in the future, assuming Arizona is back at work and let's just say that Jo and Alex are together now, k?**

* * *

"Alex Karev, finally settling down…" Hunt mused, placing his tray next to Callie's as he joined her, Arizona and Derek at one of the tables in the cafeteria.

"Yeah…who thought we'd see the day." Derek chuckled, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
"Oh come on guys, we all thought Izzie was gonna last." Arizona supplied.  
"Or die…" She added, frowning.

"Izzie was a nut-job." Callie scoffed, taking a sip of her juice. Her comment seemed to silence the table.  
"Oh come on, she ruined my marriage; I'm allowed one spiteful comment every few years, right?" Arizona nodded supportively, rubbing a hand over her wife's back. "Besides, Alex is happy now. Finally." Callie added, smiling.

"Jo seems lovely. Very talented resident as well, hardworking, focused…not like some of her peers." Owen observed. He was fond of her work so far in trauma and hoped she'd choose that as her specialty in a few years.

Callie smirked.  
"Yeah now. I remember the time she hit on me for the chance to scrub in."

Arizona's hand dropped from Callie's back.  
"Excuse me?"

Callie froze, turning, wide-eyed to face her wife.  
"I never told you about that?"

Arizona shook her head, an eyebrow raised.  
"No, you didn't."

Derek and Owen pretended to indulge in their own polite conversation in order to give the wives a sense of privacy.

"Spill, Calliope."

"Babe, it was nothing. She was an intern, brand new and eager for a chance to observe. She told me that I had beautiful eyes, and a nice smile or whatever. Truth be told she looked petrified. She is _not_ a lady-lover."

Arizona couldn't help but smile.  
"Then why didn't you just tell me about it when it happened?"

Callie faltered a little, her voice low.  
"It was right around the time of the settlement. I didn't really want to - "

"…have to dodge large ceramic objects flying at your head?" Arizona finished, guilt crossing her features as Callie nodded.  
"You just…wouldn't have seen the funny."

"Agreed. She's right though."  
"About what?"

"You _do_ have beautiful eyes."


	29. MY Momma

_**Prompt: Sofia gets jealous when she sees her Momma hugging a PEDS patient.**_

* * *

Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres was a very familiar face around SGMW. The six year old was a carbon copy of Callie on the outside, with a bubbly, perky Arizona center. She had just finished school and since it was Callie's afternoon off, the two were currently on the Pediatric floor in search of their other girl for a quick milkshake break in the cafeteria.

"I found her!" Sofia squealed, ready to charge towards her Momma when Callie put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, remember what we have to do if Momma or Madre are talking to parents or patients?"

Sofia pouted, stepping closer to Callie.  
"That we gotta be polite and wait for her to finish."  
"Good job." Callie ran her fingers through Sofia's dark, shoulder-length hair as she watched her wife interacting with the family. The parents looked delighted, and the kid wasn't dressed in a hospital gown, so it was quite clear that this little one was going home.

Neither Sofia nor Callie could hear Arizona's exchange with the family, but they witnessed the young girl smile widely, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist. The blonde smiled, returning the hug. Moments later, she shook the hands of the parents, and then they were gone.

Callie approached her wife to greet her; unaware that Sofia was rooted to the spot, her little arms folded over her chest and a frown adorning her Callie-like features.

"Hey, pretty lady." Arizona smiled, kissing her wife's cheek before glancing over her shoulder to see their little one.  
"What's with her? Did something happen at school?"

Callie turned, only now aware of her daughter's change in mood. Sofia watched as both of her mothers approached her.  
"Sof?"

"Hey pumpkin, did you have a good day at school?" Arizona smiled; reaching to comb her fingers through the six year old's hair. Sofia moved out of her reach and Arizona frowned.  
"Sofia what's the matter?"

"Why were you hugging that girl?" She asked quietly, the jealousy evident in her tone. Callie bit her lip to keep from smiling; Arizona was _Sofia's_ Momma and no one else's as far as their daughter was concerned.

Arizona smiled, crouching to her daughter's level.  
"Well sweetie, that little girl's name is Megan, and she was really sick for a long time, but I made her all better, just like how I make you all better when you're sick." Arizona began.  
"Sometimes Madre does too." Sofia interjected. It was true, Callie was just as nurturing as Arizona, but there was only one person Sofia wanted when she was sick and that was her Momma.  
"Yes, sometimes she does too." Arizona agreed, smiling up at her wife.  
"You know how my hugs help you to feel better?"

Sofia nodded.  
"Well they help Megan as well. But she'll be getting lots more cuddles from her Mommy and Daddy when she gets home. This was a special "Thank you for making me better, Dr. Robbins" hug. Sometimes you hug people when you thank them, right?"  
Again the six year old nodded, her expression softening.

"So that's what she was doing. Saying thank-you. But I only hug patients a little bit. I keep my super-magic hugs for Sofia Torres only."

Sofia grinned now.  
"That's me!" She exclaimed, as if she was trying to tell her Momma.  
"Oh I know, big girl." Arizona giggled, lifting Sofia off her feet and into her embrace.

Callie watched her wife closely. Sofia was getting much bigger now, and despite Arizona's fantastic use her of prosthetic, she often worried that carrying their daughter was too much for her. Arizona only winked, groaning dramatically as she hoisted Sofia onto her hip.

"Ok. Who wants milkshakes?"


	30. I Need You

_**Prompt: Arizona's first day back at work: she gets super tired real fast and Callie finds her crying in an on call room and comforts her.**_

* * *

Nothing could wipe the smile from Callie Torres' face today. No matter how crabby her patients were or how inept her interns appeared to be, Callie Torres was on cloud nine.

Just a little more than a year after the plane crash, Arizona was returning to work. She'd been a champ in her PT sessions and her physical therapist had signed off on her decision. Hunt was proud to welcome her back, and Alex was over the moon to share the department with his mentor again.

Callie had been hovering around PEDS any chance she got this morning, but she could tell her wife was getting a little irritated. Today was about proving that she was ready to be back, and having Callie hovering wasn't helping her. When her and Karev were paged to the pit, Callie decided it was time to leave.

Hours later she was scrubbing out of an emergency surgery. She checked her watch, smiling when she realized she was still on time to meet Arizona for lunch. As she made her way to the cafeteria, however, her pager began to buzz.  
"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" She grumbled, checking its tiny screen.

_O.C. 1281: I need you._

Panic flooded Callie's mind as she spun on her heels, heading for the on-call room. As she reached it, she found it locked. She heard a sniffle coming from inside, so she knocked softly.  
"Arizona?"

The door unlocked almost immediately and Callie was met with a sad pair of blue eyes.  
"Honey what happened?" She closed the door to protect her wife's privacy as Arizona's face crumpled.  
"I don't know if I can do this…" She wiped at her eyes, letting Callie lead her towards the bed.  
"What happened?" Callie frowned; scared Arizona had lost a patient on her first day back. She knew that would be a huge knock to her wife's fragile ego.  
"I just…I'm just so tired." Arizona whispered, leaning her head onto Callie shoulders. Suddenly, Callie understood. When she'd returned to work after the car accident, she found herself getting worn out very quickly, no matter how short her day and how minor the surgeries were. She remembered her entire body hurting.  
"Baby…that's to be expected…you've been out of the game for more than a year, Arizona."

The blonde sniffled, pulling out of her wife's embrace to look Callie in the eyes.  
"I know…I was prepared to be tired; I was prepared for my leg to hurt, and my back…but Callie even my _hands_ hurt. My hands are usually awesome." She spoke softly.  
"You don't need to tell _me_ that, sweetheart." Callie smirked, attempting to lighten the mood a little. Her comment elicited a small chuckle from Arizona before the blonde dissolved into tears again.

Callie wrapped her arms around her wife as she cried, lying them down on the bed.  
"Can we…just skip lunch and have a nap instead?" Arizona asked almost shyly.

The brunette smiled, pressing a kiss to Arizona's head as she lay it on her chest.

"Of course."


	31. I'm Still Here

_**Prompt: Callie has a dream about all the horrible things that have happened since the plane crash and it wakes up Arizona. Will Arizona be a good man in a storm or ignore her nightmare?**_

_** [It's unclear if they've shared a bed since the crash, but for the purpose of this, they do]**_

* * *

Callie didn't think it was possible to lie two feet from someone and yet feel so very far away. The medication Arizona took at night to aid her pain management and healing process made her drowsy, so the blonde always fell asleep before her wife. Callie used this time to soak in the presence of her wife; her peaceful demeanor a welcome change from Arizona's usual mood when she was awake.

Despite her constant exhaustion, Callie found it so difficult to just switch her brain off. She closed her eyes; allowing the calm, steady breathing of her wife to lull her to sleep.

_She was awakened by the shrill sound of her cell phone. Grumbling as she realized she was still alone, she hoped it was Arizona, calling to tell her their flight had just landed._

_It wasn't._

_They didn't know where the plane was. They knew it hadn't landed at the airport, but it _had_ landed somewhere. _

_Days passed in a blur. Still no plane; the chances of finding survivors dwindling by the hour._

Arizona's eyes were closed, but she was aware of a noise in the darkness.

"No...no!" She realized that the strangled cry was coming from her wife. Turning, a lump rose in her throat as she saw the pain and panic etched on the brunette's features.

Tears leaked from closed eyes as Callie clung to the comforter, lost deep in her subconscious.  
"Arizona…" Callie gasped, her hand reaching from the sheets.

Instinctively, Arizona reached for her wife's hand, clutching it tightly. The gesture seemed to calm Callie a little, but tears continued their tracks down her tanned cheeks. Lying face to face with her wife, Arizona gently brushed the tears away with her thumb.  
"Sshh, Callie. I'm right here…" Arizona whispered softly, her voice cracking with emotion. She wished she could do more, but part of her was terrified of waking her wife, looking into the eyes that now held so much pity for the blonde. Instead, she held tightly to Callie; stroking her fingers gently through her dark locks.

A few minutes later, Callie's face relaxed, and Arizona could tell her wife was sleeping peacefully again. Sighing softly, the blonde brought Callie's hand to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss onto the soft skin.

"I'm still here."


	32. Happy 4th of July

_**Prompt: Callie, Arizona, and Sofia finally go to the park, and both Arizona and Callie are crazy happy!**_

* * *

"Momma, park!" Sofia squealed from her car seat. She could see the familiar greenery, and the swings in the distance. Her little legs kicked excitedly, and her chubby, uncoordinated two-year-old hands fumbled with her seatbelt.

"Not so fast little one, we need to wait until we've stopped." Arizona smiled, looking to the back as an adorable pout emerged on the girl's features.  
"I play wif Zola?" She asked.  
"Yup, you can play with Zola. She's gonna be there, Tuck's gonna be there, everyone's gonna be there." Arizona smiled, clicking free of her own seatbelt as Callie parked the car, smiling at her two girls.  
"Ok, let's go."

The weather was perfect: hot, but with a welcome breeze. Sofia wore a little yellow playsuit and a matching sunhat. She tugged on Callie's hand, trying to drag her Mom along faster.  
"Hold it, big girl, the swings aren't going anywhere." Callie chuckled, her other hand occupied with grocery bags. Her deep purple maxi dress swirled gracefully around her body in the breeze, hugging every curve the Latina possessed.

There was a reason Arizona was walking just slightly behind them.

"Need a hand there?" Callie asked, glancing to her wife. Arizona shook her head, the cooler-bag of drinks resting comfortably on her shoulder. The blonde's hair was intricately braided off her face, her eyes shielded by large sunglasses. She wore a peach colored maxi skirt and a white blouse that didn't leave much to Callie's imagination. The brunette's gaze rested on her wife just a little longer than necessary.

"Quit ogling and walk faster, Calliope. Sofia wants to play." Arizona smirked, cocking an eyebrow at her wife as the brunette huffed, turning to keep up pace with their daughter.  
"I'll get you at the picnic site?"

Arizona nodded, taking the grocery bags from Callie's arm before making her way over to the picnic area.

0

By the time the sun began to fade, most of the food was gone. Karev frowned, looking through everyone's bags.  
"Seriously?"

Meredith chuckled.  
"Don't look so shocked, you ate most of it!"

"I could run to the store…?" Derek offered.  
"You will not, Shepherd, the fireworks start in less than fifteen minutes." Bailey reminded him as she handed Tuck a bottle of water.

Arizona smirked, looking knowingly at Callie.  
"I'll get the other bag from the car."

The brunette smirked, handing her wife the keys.  
"I'm glad we left it there, it would all have been devoured by now."

Arizona giggled, placing a kiss on Callie's lips as she got up, making her way to the car.

"What other bag?" Alex asked.  
"It's Robbins, Evil Spawn. I'm guessing it'll contain marshmallows." Cristina spoke, handing Owen another beer.

"S'mores!" Alex grinned, fist-pumping the air.  
"S'mores?" Sofia toddled back to Callie and away from playing with Zola at the sound of her favorite treat.  
"Yup, Momma's getting the stuff right now." Callie smiled, pulling Sofia into her lap and removing her sunhat, running her fingers through the growing locks.

0

Sofia's soft snores filled the back of the car as they made their way home.  
"She had _so_ much fun today." Callie smiled. "You were right about what you said after the crash. We need to take her to the park more often." Callie spoke softly; mindful of her wife's reaction any time the crash was mentioned.

Arizona only smiled, reaching over to kiss Callie's lips as they stopped at their building.

"Or start on the house hunting."


	33. Fragile Hope

_**Prompt: Arizona's first "I love you" to Callie after the amputation.**_

_**It's short I know, but the lack of Calzona on Grey's is killing my writing buzz. Hopefully more after the next ep! :)**_

* * *

Silence permeated the room as Callie sat on the same couch as her wife. The brunette wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to American Bakeoff and she was quite sure Arizona wasn't either. Scared to steal more than a fleeting glance towards her wife, Callie sat, rigid, a fact that was not missed by the blonde.

The courage Arizona had summoned to invite her wife to watch TV with her had vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared, leaving the two in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, the drone of the TV the only sound in the otherwise quiet apartment. The blonde could feel her wife's gaze as it jumped between her and the television. Arizona was aware that the ball was in her court; she had after all invited Callie to stay.

As American Bakeoff came to an end, Callie watched as Arizona took the remote, pressing the power button and plunging the room into total silence. Taking this as her cue to leave, the brunette rose from the couch.

"Calliope…"

Hearing her full name fall from her wife's lips stopped the Latina in her tracks.

Nervous blues glanced into hopeful browns.

"I love you."

The words were spoken so softly that Callie momentarily imagined her brain playing tricks on her already fragile heart, but as her wife locked her gaze with the brunette's she knew the words had actually been spoken.

Afraid to push Arizona, Callie leaned in, resting a gentle hand on her wife's shoulder and eliciting a small smile from the blonde in return.

"I'll see you in the morning."


	34. Later, ok?

**The prompt was to continue the scene in which Arizona divulges her past to Callie. 5x24. I really hope I did this justice, because this scene still makes me cry, every single time.**

**This one is for all those who have been lost, and for all those who still have the courage to fight. **

* * *

"_My brother died over there because there weren't enough doctors, Callie. So for my money, George O'Malley is a patriot. He's a hero and I am grateful that he exists. So yeah, the word I use is 'awesome'. That's who I am."_

She moved to leave the room. She'd been more candid with Callie than she'd been with anyone in recent years. As she moved to grab the door handle, a soft, warm hand found hers, and it harbored tenderness and understanding.

"I'm sorry." The resident spoke softly; Arizona's painful past allowing her to see the other side of the situation. Sure, she didn't want anything to happen to her ex-husband, but she hadn't ever stopped to think of the families torn apart when heroes fell in Iraq. She'd never dared to think that her girlfriend's family was one of them.

Arizona's face showed no emotion, but she didn't try to move from the gentle hold that Callie had on her, and for that the brunette was grateful.  
"I'm so sorry."

Dark, soulful eyes gazed into watery blues as Arizona looked towards Callie. She tried to speak, her voice faltering ever so slightly.

"I…I can't do this here. Not…not now."

Callie nodded, her thumb rubbing gentle circles over Arizona's palm.

"Later, ok?" The blonde asked quietly, giving Callie's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ok." Callie offered a gentle smile, bringing Arizona's hand to her mouth as she placed a quick but caring kiss onto the soft skin before she let go.

"Later."


	35. An Educational Movie Night

**Prompt: Arizona finds out Callie was in a production of Spamalot in college.**

**Awesome prompt! I hope I've done it justice. Set somewhere in happy season 8.**

**Please leave me some love. Or a prompt idea ;)**

* * *

"No."

"No."

Arizona sighed, glancing to the other faces in the room.  
"We have to agree on something, flicking channels all night is just boring. Let me suggest that the next time we have a movie night, someone actually _brings_ movies."

"Here, here." Callie agreed, resting her head on her wife's shoulder. Across the room, Miranda Bailey and Teddy Altman sat looking cross at each other. Teddy had vetoed _Star Wars_, much to the dismay of Bailey, and the Cardio surgeon was yet to forgive the shorter woman for knocking _Love Actually_.

"Ok, if we don't find anything on the last four movie channels we'll be watching one of Sofia's. As a toddler, I warn you that the highlight will be _Finding Nemo."_

Callie chuckled; she had the feeling her wife wouldn't mind watching their daughter's current favorite. Arizona swatted at her wife's leg as she flicked to yet another movie channel.

"Monty Python!" Three of the surgeons squealed unanimously, whilst Arizona rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, really? I _hate_ it!"

Callie's head shot from her wife's shoulder at this admission.  
"How did I _not_ know this about you?"

"It never came up." Arizona shrugged.  
"Guess I pulled the short straw, huh?"

Teddy and Bailey nodded, both happy to finally agree on a movie. Callie stroked a hand over her wife's knee.  
"I was in a production of _Spamalot_ in college."

"Ok, how did _I_ not know that about _you!?"_ Arizona gaped, completely shocked by her wife's admission.

Callie shrugged.  
"Guess it never came up." She echoed the blonde, pressing her index finger to her wife's nose, smiling as the blonde scrunched it adorably in response.

"But…but you _hate_ crowds, and public speaking. You were hugging the toilet bowl for an hour before Derek's lecture day, if you recall."

The brunette nodded.  
"Oh I recall. But I never minded acting. I got into it in high school. When you're on stage as a character you can do whatever you want, say whatever you want; you're not yourself. You're someone else. I guess I found that rather freeing."

Teddy smiled.  
"Who did you play?"

"Lady of the Lake." Callie declared, smiling proudly.

Bailey looked suitably impressed.  
"You must have quite a set of pipes on you, Torres. Tucker and I saw it on Broadway, and damn, Sara Ramirez can _sing!"_

Callie chuckled, suddenly a little overwhelmed with the praise she was receiving.  
"Well, I'm nothing compared to Sara Ramirez, but I can hold a tune, yeah."

Arizona smiled, snuggling closer to her wife.  
"Well I don't know who she is, but your voice is beautiful, baby."

Bailey and Teddy had left apartment 502 after the movie and another bottle of wine shared, and with the kitchen cleaned up, Callie joined her wife in bed. Arizona sat cross-legged, her laptop nestled on her knees and a grin across her face.  
"What…?" Callie asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. I just found something _very_ interesting on YouTube." She turned the laptop for Callie to see, brown eyes widening at the sight. There she was, albeit younger and clearly not in HD, but dressed as the Lady of the Lake, prancing around wondering what had happened to her part.  
"Oh God…"

Arizona giggled, pressing a kiss to her wife's reddening cheeks.  
"It's _hot. _And I googled the Sara-what's-her-name version. You're hotter. And I'm now a _big_ fan of Monty Python."


	36. The Best Surprise

**Prompt: Callie and Arizona take Sofia to see the Paralympics.**

**I love this prompt. Sorry it took so long to get it out there, I wanted to do it justice. **

* * *

"You cannot be serious, David." Arizona gasped, her eyes focused on the contents of the envelope in her hands that had been handed to her by her prosthetist.

"There are certain upsides to my line of work." Dr. Moore smiled. He had known Arizona for over five years now, and truth be told, she was one of his favorite patients. Now with only sporadic appointments to check her prosthetic, David was only happy to surprise her.  
"Callie's going to freak out. She's probably going to leave me and marry you!" The blonde giggled, popping the envelope safely into her bag.

David chuckled.  
"Well I'm glad she'll enjoy it. Will Sofia like it, too?"

Arizona rolled her eyes.  
"She'll be ecstatic. She's seen some of the buzz on the TV already and she's asking me if I'm joining in."

The prosthetist grinned.  
"Maybe 2020?"

The comment earned him a playful swat to the bicep.  
"Don't you dare give my girls any ideas, David".

* * *

Callie was more than happy to get home later that night. With back to back surgeries and an impending migraine, all the brunette wanted was a quiet night in. Arizona had picked Sofia up from school but Callie hoped her six year old was still awake so that she could at least say goodnight.

"Mami!" Sofia cried, rushing towards the door as Callie unlocked it. Despite the pounding in her head, the brunette grinned widely.  
"Hi mija. Did you have a good day at school?"  
Sofia nodded, dragging her mother towards the couch.  
"Yes. Momma's got a surprise for us, but she wouldn't tell me until you came home. Hurry! Hurry!"

Arizona chuckled from her place on the couch as she watching Sofia pulling Callie closer. The blonde was curled in a blanket, sans prosthetic, and holding a white envelope in her hands.  
"What's that…?" Callie smiled, pressing a kiss to her wife's hair before taking a seat on the couch and making room for Sofia in the middle. Arizona handed the envelope to their daughter, who wasted no time in opening it.

Her little brow furrowed as she looked at the numbers and letters. She realised that whatever this ticked was for, it was happening on Saturday. Her moms had promised they'd go to the park on Saturday and she knew they didn't need a ticket for that.  
"Oh my God!" Callie shrieked, lifting the tickets from her daughter's hands.  
"What!? What is it!? Sofia cried, looking from her Mami to her Momma.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Sofia's waist, pulling the six year old into her lap.  
"Dr. Moore gave us tickets to the Paralympics. Do you mind if we do the park on Sunday instead?"

The look on Sofia's face told Arizona that the change of plans was _more_ than ok.

* * *

Moore had managed to score them tickets to the woman's 100-meter semi-finals, and the atmosphere in the stadium was infectious. It was a rare, hot day in Seattle, and Arizona had opted to wear a pair of denim shorts, her prosthetic on full view for everyone to see. She'd been slightly apprehensive initially, but the proud smile her girls wore on their faces told Arizona she had nothing to worry about.

After the events had come to an end, Callie had taken Sofia for some promised ice cream, whilst Arizona waited with their belongings.

"Had a good day?" A red-head piped up, holding a water bottle. Arizona smiles shyly, recognizing the woman as one of the athletes. She wore a red, white and blue USA vest and shorts, her shiny, prosthetic blade catching the sunlight.  
"Congrats. You were awesome." Arizona's dimples popped.

"Vanessa Davis. Bone cancer." She held out her hand, taking Arizona's in a firm shake.  
"Arizona Robbins. Plane crash." Vanessa's eyes widened.  
"I'm sorry."

Arizona nodded. Even now, thinking of the crash hurt.  
"And you're ok…? My wife and I are surgeons. She's ortho."

Vanessa smiled.  
"I'm great. Tell your wife she's awesome. If it weren't for surgeons like her, I wouldn't be here."

Arizona nodded, gazing towards her wife.

"No. Neither would I."


	37. Do I Look Ok?

**Prompt: Arizona freaking about wearing a dress to Bailey's wedding.**

**I love this idea. I think Arizona would absolutely have hesitations about this, and I hope we see them in tonight's episode. If we don't, here's my take. :)**

* * *

"No. No way, Callie. You have to call her and tell her no. No." Arizona's head shook with such force that her blonde waves bounced, much to the pleasure of Sofia, who sat perched on her lap.

"But she wants us to be a part of this, just like she was a part of our wedding." Callie tried again, hoping Arizona's mind would be cast back to the great service that Bailey had paid them. She'd basically saved their wedding day. Asking two of her closest friends to simply be bridesmaids in return was not asking a lot.

The blonde sighed, trying to force the anger from her body as she idly played with their daughter's hair.  
"I am _not_ wearing a dress, Calliope." She spoke softly, her gaze firmly planted on Sofia.

The brunette didn't push again. She completely understood her wife's reservations, but to her, Arizona's insecurities were completely unfounded. Instead of trying to push her wife further, Callie got up, disappearing into Sofia's room.

Moments later, she reemerged holding two dresses. One was a vivid red with a plunging neck-line and finished half way down Callie's leg.  
"This one would be mine…"

Arizona opened her mouth to interject, but Callie held a finger up, silently pleading the blonde to just give her a second. She instantly held up the second dress. This one was a deeper, darker red, with a gorgeous shoulder piece and a nipped in waist. This one reached the floor.  
"No slits, on either side. Complete concealment." Callie smiled, anxiously eyeing her wife.

Her heart soared when she saw a slight smile dancing across the blonde's lips. Wrapping her arms tightly around Sofia, Arizona bit her lip.  
"I'll try it."

A few hours later, with Sofia bathed and down for the night, Callie heard her wife call softly from their bedroom. The brunette pushed the door open, gasping at the sight of her wife. Arizona had donned her prosthetic again, and was wearing the dress that Callie had picked out for her. She'd thrown her hair up haphazardly, the odd tendril falling around her shoulders. She turned from the mirror, looking silently at her wife.

"Arizona…" Callie breathed, moving closer to the blonde.

A faint blush colored the blonde's cheeks.  
"Do I look ok?"

A giggle bubbled from Callie's throat before she could stop it.  
"Ok?! Baby, you look _amazing_."

Arizona frowned softly, her hands resting nervously at her sides.  
"You're sure?"

Callie nodded, gently placing her hands on her wife's hips.

"I've _never_ seen you look better."

The brunette smiled, excitement fizzing in her stomach as she saw dimples pop on her wife's cheeks. Taking those cheeks in her hands, Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's. The blonde reciprocated, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck as they rested their foreheads together.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me."


	38. First Snow

**Prompt: How about... a first snowfall of the year tradition. [Set in season 6]**

* * *

Callie _loved_ days off. To her, a perfect day off required a long, lazy lie, snuggly morning sex with her gorgeous girlfriend, and a fattening home-cooked breakfast, preferably enjoyed whilst naked in bed.

Cocooned in the warmth of her bed and hovering somewhere between asleep and awake, Callie hadn't noticed the departure of her girlfriend. Not until the blonde came sprinting back into the room, shrieking loudly as she practically jumped on top of Callie.  
"Oomf!" The brunette huffed, startled by the intrusion. "What the…"  
"First snow! First snow!" Arizona squealed, kissing her girlfriend's pouting lips.  
"What?" Callie cocked her brow.  
"First snowfall of the season, Callie! Get up! Get up!" Arizona giggled, grabbing the brunette's hand and hoisting her into a sitting position.

Despite the absorbing blue eyes and scrumptious dimples just inches from her face, Callie was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that her gloriously lazy day off was slipping further and further from her grasp.

Again, Arizona kissed pouting lips, smiling against Callie as the brunette conceded, allowing her girlfriend the access she craved. All too quickly, however, the blonde pulled away, grabbing Callie's hand again.  
"You'll love this, I promise."

0

"I am _not _loving this, Arizona." Callie gritted through chattering teeth. They were standing in line to swap their snow boots for ice skates. Behind them was a large, nearly empty ice rink. Being that it was only 8am, most other sensible people were spending their day off still snuggled in bed.  
"You will, Calliope." The blonde promised.  
"Ever since Tim and I were old enough to stand our parents _always_ took us skating whenever the first snow fell. It just sort of became a tradition."

Callie watched her girlfriend's smile grow as she remembered her brother. She found a chilled hand, taking it in hers.  
"Well I grew up in Miami. I didn't go ice-skating until I was a teenager, and I'm pretty sure I've never been since. I think you might spend the morning getting me off my ass."

Arizona grinned as a dirty comment began to slip from her lips. Callie quickly pressed hers to the blonde's, effectively silencing her.  
"So can we get something to eat first?" The brunette pleaded, her stomach beginning to protest its emptiness.  
"Oh, yes! That little stall over there does the most amazing hot cocoa and croissants. Do you want to stay in line for the skates and I'll grab us some breakfast?"

Callie chuckled as Arizona headed off in the direction of the food stall.  
"Only if you tell them to infuse mine with espresso!"

0

Nearly two hours later, Callie was finally getting the hang of ice-skating. She'd fallen more times than she could count, but Arizona had been there to help her back up and dust her off. The blonde was fast and confident on the ice, and watching her was quickly becoming one of Callie's favorite things.

"Hey pretty lady." Arizona grinned, coming up behind Callie and taking her hands. She spun, skating backwards as Callie skated forwards, their gloved hands linked.  
"Hey beautiful. Having fun?"

The brunette watched dimples pop onto her girlfriend's chilled cheeks as she nodded.  
"You know, since Tim died I've not actually done this. I've not wanted to and I thought it would be horrible without him." Arizona admitted quietly.  
"I'm sorry." Callie spoke softly, holding Arizona's hands tightly as they skated.  
"Don't be." The blonde smiled, slowing enough for Callie to come closer, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss.

"It's even better with you."


	39. A Very Fluffy Christmas

**Prompt: Arizona wants a puppy and Callie can't deny her dimples for long.**

* * *

Callie groaned as she removed her daughter's Letter to Santa from its envelope. After asking her to write it, Callie and Arizona had decided to take a peek in order to aid them in their Christmas shopping.

"Is the list as long as my arm?" Arizona asked from the couch, cradling a cup of coffee in her hands.

Callie shook her head, looking pointedly at her wife.

"Only as long as my leg?" The blonde joked, her eyes glancing towards her residual limb. Callie chuckled, shaking her head as she joined her wife on the couch.  
"Shorter."

"No way."  
"Way."

The brunette handed the letter to her wife, and in their daughter's large but neat 6year old scribble, was written,

_DEAR SANTA,_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE CAN I HAVE A PUPPY? _

_LOVE SOFIA._

"This is _your_ fault." Callie huffed, grinning inwardly as Arizona nervously sucked her lip between her teeth. "This has Arizona Robbins written _all_ over it!"

"Aw come on, Callie! _Please?_" Arizona pleaded, her baby blues looking deep into hesitant browns.  
"Can't you just imagine a lovely, friendly chocolate-colored Labrador playing with Sofia, snuggling up with us while we watch American BakeOff, we've got a big enough house for one now, not to mention the yard…"

Callie's head dropped into her hands as she chuckled. With her daughter _and_ her wife both begging her for a puppy, she knew she was doomed. As she peered back up at her wife, Arizona's hopeful expression was just breathtakingly beautiful.

"Fiiiine."

The squeal that emanated from Arizona was so high-pitched that Callie fleetingly feared she was about to go deaf – until her wife tackle-hugged her so tightly she was sure the blonde was trying to crush her lungs.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Lots of sex for you tonight." Arizona winked, pressing her lips to her wife's.  
"Yeah, I'd hope so."

0

When it came to Christmas Eve, Callie and Arizona couldn't bring themselves to pack their new puppy into a box, no matter how many breathing holes it had. The little one just looked at them expectantly, her tail wagging. After much deliberation, they decided to tie her to the base of the Christmas tree and spend the night on the couch in case she got lonely, moving back to their bedroom only as they heard Sofia stir.

"Mami! Momma! Wake up, wake up! It's Christmas!" Their little Latina yelled, jumping into the space between her moms. She was quickly scooped into a hug by both women, who proceeded to attack her little face with kisses.  
"Merry Christmas, bug." Arizona grinned, smoothing Sofia's hair.  
"Feliz Navidad, mija." Callie murmured, smiling.

Sofia squirmed, giggling as her moms' lips tickled her face.  
"Can we open presents, please! Please, please!"

Callie sighed dramatically and shrugged.  
"I don't know Sofia, we could always leave them until tomorrow. They'll still be there…"

The look of horror that crossed the six year olds face was so comical that the brunette nearly burst out laughing. She was quickly swatted by a pale hand.  
"Calliope, don't be mean. Sofia's been a _very_ good girl this year, and very good girls need presents."

Sofia cheered, hopping down from the bed as Arizona sat up. The child walked to the bedside table, carefully lifting Arizona's prosthetic and sock and handing them to her mom in return for a kiss.  
"Thank you, peanut."

Callie grinned, tying her robe around her and scooping a snuggly Sofia into her arms.  
"Come on mija, let's go see what Santa brought you."

As they entered their large, spacious living room, a bark echoed from beside the Christmas tree. Sofia's little eyes flew open as she wriggled from her Mom's hold.  
"No way! A puppy!" She ran over to her new friend, allowing the gorgeous chocolate Labrador to lick every inch of her face.

"Yes way." Arizona grinned, coming to sit beside her daughter and the puppy.  
"Her name is Cleo, but we can change it if you want to pick your own." Arizona explained, smiling as the new family member settled in her lap.

Sofia looked at the puppy thoughtfully.  
"No, she looks like a Cleo. Plus she might get confused if we change her name."

"That's a point, mija. Cleo it is, then. Now you'll have to make sure to play with her lots, and help us feed her, ok?" Callie smiled, stroking the puppy in her wife's lap.  
"I will, I promise. Kayla said that she even scoops her puppy's poop from the garden. I'll help with that too, as long as it's not _too_ stinky!"

Callie and Arizona both chuckled, pulling Sofia close.

"I think we have a deal, little one."


	40. Memories

_**Hey guys, littlepixiecullen88 here, or as my name NOW is, Dr. A Robbins. I hope this isn't too confusing. Happy New Year!**_

**Prompt: Callie, Arizona and Teddy share some embarrassing high school memories.**

**AN: After a little too much wine, the three friends reminisce on their awkward teen years. Set in season 8.**

* * *

Chinese take-out cartons and a few empty bottles of wine littered the coffee table in Callie and Arizona's apartment. Arizona sat crossed legged on the floor, picked curiously at the leftover food while Callie threaded her fingers lazily through the blonde's hair. Teddy poured what was left of the wine into three glasses, which were eagerly scooped up by the wives. After more than a few glasses the ladies were experiencing a pleasantly fuzzy buzz, and sharing stories they couldn't believe that they didn't already know about one another.

"No way, Callie!" Teddy chuckled, her eyes wide.

Callie bit her lip in her efforts not to laugh.  
"I totally told him to go screw himself. I said that he would rue the day that I was off winning Harper Avery's and building legs out of thin air." The brunette shook her head as she succumbed to her laughter.  
"I said _rue!"_

Teddy snorted, causing Callie and Arizona to laugh even harder. The tall woman swatted Arizona's leg as their laughter died down again.

"Ok, ok. Most embarrassing high school memory. Go." Teddy smiled, taking a large sip of her wine. Callie and Arizona both blushed, eliciting an eye roll from the cardio surgeon.  
"Oh fine, I'll go first." Swirling the liquid in her glass, Teddy's cheeks color.  
"I grew like a weed in high school, and I'd been telling my mom for weeks that I needed new shorts for gym…"

Callie clapped her hand over her mouth as she took a sip of wine. Righting herself, she giggled.  
"I think I know where this is going."

Teddy nodded, her cheeks turning ever more red.  
"We were getting ready for sports day. I was running the 400 track and as our teacher yelled 'mark', I bent down and _RIP_!" Teddy gestured with her hands, a tear the length of an entire pair of shorts as Callie and Arizona lost themselves in a fit of laughter.

"Oh God, Teds, I think I'd have _died!"_ Arizona giggled, wiping a tear from her cheek as she continued to laugh at the expense of her friend.

Teddy retaliated by throwing an egg roll in Callie's direction.  
"Your turn, Torres."

Callie caught the food easily, popping it happily in her mouth as she deliberated about which story to tell. Recognition soon flooded her features.  
"Oh God, ok I've got one, and as Arizona will tell you, to this day, I'm still not fully healed."

The blonde frowned, eyeing her wife curiously as she tried to decipher what she meant. Callie didn't make her wait long.  
"So, I didn't used to mind public speaking. Like at all. But then we'd been asked to present our book reports in English. Half of my classmates were out with a stomach virus, so there weren't that many to sit through. A little while before the teacher called my name, I started to feel queasy. I thought it was just nerves so I tried to ignore it, but when I got up to talk, I opened my mouth and - " Sticking her tongue out, Callie reenacts the motion of projectile vomit as both Teddy and Arizona's eyes flew open, and both blondes bite their lips to keep from laughing.  
"Oh sweetie, you were actually sick?" Arizona asked.

Callie nodded, beginning to giggle.  
"Spent the next 36hrs with my head over the toilet. Every time I have to speak in public it just all comes back."

"Aw, poor baby." Arizona cooed, lifting herself from the floor to the couch to cuddle Callie. The brunette placed a gentle kiss to her wife's temple before playfully poking her sides.

"Your turn, babe. You can't have left high school unscathed."

Arizona chuckled, glancing from Teddy back to her wife.  
"Oh my parents named me Arizona. I certainly didn't! But most embarrassingly, I had like zero gay-dar in high school. I knew that I liked girls, but I tended to think that if girls were overly friendly then that meant they liked me. I basically asked a girl I liked to prom and she looked _so_ terrified. Then she told me she was going with her boyfriend. Lame, huh?" Arizona laughed softly, surprised to find she was the only one.  
"What?"  
"Sweetie that's so sad." Teddy pouted, placing a supportive hand on her friend's arm. Callie nodded in agreement, momentarily ignoring Teddy's presence and planting a kiss square on her wife's lips.

"I guess it was at the time, but I wouldn't change it for the world now." Arizona smiled, leaning into Callie as Teddy smiled.

"High school…Aren't you glad we leave it behind!"


	41. Visitors

**Prompt: Arizona's parents visit for the 1st time since she's got her mojo back and they try and baby her, driving her insane. Callie has to talk to them. [set just after Arizona returns to work.]**

* * *

Arizona stares blankly at the words on her iPad screen, almost as if she's willing them to change. She is vaguely aware of Callie chatting away in the kitchen and Sofia pulling herself to a standing position beside her Mamma's wheelchair to get some attention.

"Arizona?"

"Huh?" Callie's voice finally filters into her brain, startling the blonde a little.  
"I asked if you wanted red or white wine." The brunette frowns, moving closer to her wife and picking Sofia up, depositing her in Arizona's lap. Their daughter is immediately content.  
"Are you ok?"

Arizona hands her wife the iPad, pointing to an open email from her mother.  
"They're coming. _Tomorrow._"

Callie's eyes widen. They'd had a busy week with Arizona being back at work and she vaguely remembered a call from her in-laws, but no message was left. Now they'd booked plane tickets and would be arriving at Callie and Arizona's doorstep the following morning.

0

Callie had been very excited about the prospect of a weekend off with her girls. Things were slowly improving between her and Arizona, but with the arrival of Arizona's parents, Callie was terrified that everything could change. She woke to an empty bed a little after 9am, and after putting her robe on she padded into the living room, smiling as she saw Sofia in her highchair.  
"Mami!" The toddler squealed, reaching her chubby hands out for Callie. The brunette reciprocated, placing a noisy kiss on her daughter's cheek.  
"Good morning, mija. Are you excited for your Gram and Gramps to come see you today?"

"No." Arizona grumbled, thrusting a cup of coffee into Callie's hands as she continued to tidy their already sparkling kitchen.  
Callie took a minute to gaze around, finding the entire apartment had been cleaned.

"Are you ok?" Callie prodded, relieved when Arizona sighed, finally taking a seat at the breakfast bar.  
"Not really. They've not seen me since before…" Callie nodded. Barbara and Daniel had flown out as soon as the survivors had been found, but they had yet to see their daughter without her leg.

"I know, I know." Callie soothed, placing a calming hand on her wife's. To her surprise, Arizona squeezed firmly, speaking so softly that Callie nearly missed her words.  
"I'm really glad you're here."

The Latina couldn't contain the smile that Arizona's words evoked; instead she squeezed the blonde's hand back.  
"Always will be."

Their hopeful moment was cut short by the doorbell. All three heads snapped in the direction of the door before Arizona slid from the barstool. Taking a moment to steady herself, she made her way towards the door. She took a deep breath before looking back towards Callie, who nodded reassuringly.

She opened the door, her heart leaping into her throat at the sight of her parents. They wore matching expressions of love and trepidation, and Arizona didn't miss their eyes glancing in the direction of her prosthetic. She had chosen to wear leggings, making her prosthetic instantly visible. Tears pooled in her mother's eyes as she took a step forward.  
"Oh, baby." She gasped, wrapping Arizona in a tight embrace. The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat, returning her mom's hug just as fiercely before looking to her dad. His eyes looked sad, but proud.  
"Hey, fire cracker."  
"Hey Dad." She spoke quietly, leaning into his embrace.

Callie watched from the kitchen, taking Sofia into her arms and making her way towards the door.  
"Good morning. Sorry, Sofia and I aren't exactly dressed yet."  
"Oh, nonsense!" Barbara laughed, scooping Sofia from Callie's arms and pecking her little face with kisses. Arizona's father pulled Callie into a tight hug. Callie buried her face into her father in law, a lump forming in her throat.  
"We've really missed you girls." He said quietly, releasing Callie.

Arizona smiled, taking Sofia from her mom.  
"We thought we could all go to the park today. How does that sound?"

"Are you, um…well are you up to it, darling?" Barbara asked gently.

Arizona nodded, aware that her mother was simply enquiring about her stamina.  
"I did a five-hour surgery yesterday. I think I can handle the park."

"Cool. I'll go get some clothes on." Callie smiled, pecking Arizona's cheek.  
"Can you get her dressed?"

Arizona nodded, watching Callie disappear back into their room. Daniel placed a hand gently on his daughter's shoulders.  
"Do you need any help?"  
"No, really I'm fine. We'll be a few minutes."

With that she disappeared into her daughter's room, sighing as she placed Sofia on the changing table.  
"Your Gram and Gramps are going to irritate me today, yes they are." She spoke in a sing-song voice, quickly picking an outfit as Sofia babbled to her Momma.  
"Will you distract them with your cuteness today, huh bub? Please?"

"Yesss." Sofia answered. She'd gotten into the habit of saying 'yes' whenever either of her mothers said please, but Arizona chuckled anyway.  
"I'll hold you to that, kid."

0

Once at the park, Arizona made a bee-line for the swings with Sofia as her parents and Callie spotted a bench nearby.  
"This is their favorite thing to do together." Callie smiled, watching her girls.  
"Is she…can she manage for very long?" Barbara questioned gently.  
"How is her stamina, and her balance?" Daniel prodded, irking Callie.

"Ok, listen, I get that you guys are worried about her, but you've got to cut it out." The Robbins' eyes widened, now far more focused on Callie than they were on their daughter. The Latina sighed.  
"I'm sorry, that was harsh. It's just…pushing her and asking her and constantly checking on her doesn't help. _Trust_ me. I did it too, at first, and it makes her feel like you're putting pressure on her to be better faster."

"Callie, we would never-" Barbara began. Callie's gentle hand on hers cut her off.  
"I know that. And deep down, she knows that too. But right now, it'll piss her off. Just…if she looks tired, maybe tell her _you'd_ like to take a break, and she'll take one too. She's far more receptive that way."

Daniel smiled.  
"You know well. I'm sorry Callie, we'll try."

0

Later that night, after Sofia was asleep and Daniel and Barbara had returned to their hotel for the night, Arizona and Callie climbed into bed.  
"Did you say something to my parents earlier?"  
"Huh? What? Why would you think that?"  
Arizona smiled.  
"Oh come on. They were all over me when they arrived, and when we got back from the park they backed off. I'll bet that was your doing."

Callie sighed. She couldn't get anything past her wife.  
"It was, sweetie. I just didn't want them pushing at you. I know they care, but I thought I had to show them _how. _Are you mad?"

"Oh God no. I'm grateful." The blonde smiled, pressing her lips to Callie's.  
"_Very_ grateful."


	42. Lesbian Dress Code

**AN: I've stolen a line from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ in this one. 10points to anyone who spots it ;)**

**Prompt: Arizona takes Callie to her first lesbian bar.**

* * *

Callie stands in front of the mirror, frowning as she pulls her top off over her head and tosses it in a pile with the rest. Her girlfriend has been begging for the chance to take Callie to a lesbian bar, but now, faced with the reality, Callie has no idea what lesbians wear to a lesbian bar. So she stands in her underwear, shoulders slumped when she hears a knock at the bedroom door.

"Calliope are you…hello. I have to say, if you plan on wearing that, we're not going _anywhere."_ Arizona smirks, nimbly climbing over the pile of clothes to stand in front of her girlfriend. The blonde is wearing impossibly tight jeans with a cobalt blue short-sleeved blouse and killer heels. Her hair sits in soft waves.

"Care to explain to me why you're still half naked?"

The brunette huffs, nervous eyes locking with her girlfriend's.  
"I have no idea what lesbians wear to lesbian bars, Arizona."

The blonde laughs, gazing at the multitude of clothes littering the floor.  
"Evidently…"

"Arizonaaaa…" Callie whines.  
"Sorry, I'm sorry." Arizona giggles, capturing her girlfriend's lips in a quick kiss.  
"Lesbians don't have a special dress code, sweetie. We wear clothes, you know, like all of those weird heterosexual folk."

A smile plays on Callie's lips.  
"Oh sure, because the hetro folk wear Sponge Bob pajamas to bed every night."

Arizona swats Callie's hand as she mocks her choice of nightwear.  
"Hey! You said they made my ass look hot."  
"They do!" Callie promises.

The blonde glares, a pretend pout in place.  
"Wear your black jeans. With your black heels. And that hot purple shirt that doesn't leave much to the imagination."

0

A few drinks in, and Callie definitely has a buzz. Taking in all of the attractive females, the fantastic lighting and the awesome music, she finds herself wishing she'd given into Arizona's request a whole lot sooner. Soon, the _most_ attractive woman in the room returns to their table, new drinks in hand.  
"So, what do you think?" She queries, dimples popping on her cheeks.  
"I really like it." Callie smiles, taking a sip of her drink as she watches the blonde biting delicately on the straw in her own drink.  
"Really? You're having fun?"

The Latina laughs, nodding.  
"The only thing I'm not enjoying is the looks everyone's giving you. You're _mine." _She ends with a pout.

Now it's Arizona's turn to chuckle.  
"Calliope, I'm old news here. They're looking at _you,_ silly."

Callie smirks, intrigued. She eyes another woman and smiles.  
"Hey…so they are…"

"Hey! Do I have to fight to keep you now?" Arizona jokes. A tanned hand lands on her arm, gently caressing the paler skin.

"Never."


	43. Thank You, For Everything

**AN: 150 reviews?! THANK YOU all so much, you guys are awesome. _Super awesome!_ Please keep it up :)**

**I've recently written another story that deals with the crash victims and how they cope with an unseen challenge. It's called _An Extraordinary Task_; I'd love for y'all to check it out :) Anyway, on with it!**

* * *

**Prompt: Arizona has a bad reaction to one of her meds. Can she ask for Callie's help? [Set after 9x03]**

Callie makes her way into the apartment quietly. It's late and Sofia is asleep against her shoulder, so she makes her way into their daughter's room. The toddler remains asleep as her mother quickly changes her into her pajamas, before depositing her in her crib and turning the baby monitor on.

There's silence. Callie is accustomed to it now, but after her recent breakdown in the shower in front of her wife, Arizona is beginning to be more receptive to Callie, little by little. There has even been talk about getting fitted for her prosthetic. Pouring herself a glass of wine, Callie sinks into the comfort of the couch and reaches for the TV remote. Before she can press a button she hears a nearly imperceptible moan, followed by a faint, "Callie?"

The brunette leaves her wine on the coffee table and quickly makes her way to the master bedroom. Anger flashes in her wife's eyes as she hisses in pain.  
"Where have you been?"

"I uh…I was putting Sofia down for the night." Callie offered. She often did so without checking on her wife, afraid of the wrath she would incur by simply asking how her day had been. She was regretting her choice this evening however, as something was clearly wrong.  
"What is it?" A trained hand reaches to feel her wife's forehead, and the blonde is suffering too much to protest. The heat of her wife's skin momentarily shocks Callie, but within seconds her years of training takes over and she comes to sit on the bed beside Arizona.  
"You're burning up, Arizona. Tell me what else hurts."

The blonde winces, her pride warring with the overwhelming urge to just let her wife help her.  
"My stomach. I feel really nauseous and dizzy."

Callie quickly ponders the notion that Arizona has just been unlucky enough to contract a virus, but as she looks at the bedside table, she identifies a far more likely culprit.  
"Is this one new?" The Latina asks, lifting the bottle of ciprofloxacin, something she herself has prescribed for many of her amputee patients.  
Arizona nods.  
"Most people are fine on it."

Callie nods.  
"I know, but apparently you're not. I'll call the pharmacy and get them to switch you to another prophylactic antibiotic. In the mean time we need to try to bring your fever down. I'll go get you some iced water."

The blonde nods, closing her eyes as another wave of nausea rolls over her body. Callie soon returns with a large glass filled with water and ice, gently handing it to Arizona as she perches on the bed again. After watching her wife take a few sips, she speaks.  
"I've called the pharmacy; I can pick up your new meds at the hospital tomorrow. Do you need anything else?"

"Could you stay with me?" Arizona asks shyly.  
"Of course." Callie instantly replies, taking her wife's hand.

They sit in silence for a little while until Arizona shifts away, quickly sitting upright.  
"Do you want some more water?" Callie asks, already reaching for the glass. The blonde shakes her head, her hand clamping over her mouth as she retches. It only takes a second for the brunette to scoop the trashcan from the side of the bed, depositing it in front of her wife as the contents of her stomach reappear. Callie rubs circles on Arizona's back as she vomits again, holding the trashcan in place. Minutes later, when she's sure she's finished, the blonde slumps back against the pillows.  
"Thanks."

Callie nods, wordlessly handing her wife the glass of water. Arizona shakes her head, but Callie is firm.  
"I know you don't want to throw up again, but we need to keep you hydrated and bring your fever down. Drink it."

The blonde hesitantly complies, taking slow, small sips in an effort not to agitate her fragile stomach. Her hand finds Callie's again.

"Thank you, for everything."


	44. Bad Dreams, Bad Dreams, Go Away

**Prompt: After the car accident, Callie comes home frazzled because she can't find her favorite jacket only to find Arizona curled up on the couch in her leather jacket after having a nightmare that she hadn't survived the crash.**

* * *

Callie huffed, tossing a cushion to the floor in the Attending's Lounge.

"You better be planning to put that back." Bailey spoke from the door. Callie spun round, picking the cushion back up.  
"I'm looking for my jacket. You know, my badass leather one? I swear to God I left it in here the other day, and now…who steals a freaking jacket? Everyone knows it's mine! It was probably an intern, or a resident; they _know_ they shouldn't be in here, idiots! I'm going strangle one of them!"

Miranda watched Callie's little meltdown, raising an eyebrow at her friend.  
"Your wife probably saw it here and took it home for you. I'll bet you twenty bucks on it." With that she's gone, and Callie isn't far behind, still in search of her elusive jacket.

0

Knowing that Sofia would hopefully be down for the night, Callie unlocked the door to their apartment quietly. She peeked quickly into Sofia's room, smiling as she laid eyes on her sleeping baby's face. Closing the door over again, Callie made her way towards the couch, surprised not onto to find her wife asleep, but also with her leather jacket.  
"You've got to be kidding me…" She muttered.  
Arizona's eyes blinked open sleepily.  
"Hm? Callie?"  
"Do you know how long I was looking for that jacket for?" The brunette smirked, sitting on the couch with her wife. In closer proximity, she noticed tear tracks marring her wife's perfect porcelain cheeks.  
"Sweetie? What's wrong?"

Arizona brought her eyes to Callie's before glancing back down to the jacket situated in her lap.  
"I drifted off. I had a bad dream…" She spoke softly.  
"About what?" Callie frowned, her hand tracing gentle patterns on the blonde's foot.

"The accident. You didn't…you - " Arizona's voice caught in her throat and fresh tears gathered in her eyes. Callie immediately understood, taking her wife into her arms and holding her tightly.  
"I'm here, sweetie. I'm right here. So is Sofia. We're right here, and we're fine."

Arizona pressed her nose to Callie's neck, inhaling her scent and taking a calming breath. Rationally she knew it was just a dream, but to feel Callie's arms around her, to inhale her scent and feel her warmth; that was the comfort she was trying in vain to get from the jacket.

Pulling away, the blonde handed the jacket back to her wife as she received a lingering kiss in return.  
"I'm sorry you were worried about where it was."

Callie chuckled, pressing another, much quicker kiss to her wife's lips.

"I'm far more sorry that I owe Bailey twenty bucks."


	45. I Cut Him Off

**I got a prompt to continue the **"**I cut him off" scene in 5x20 - let's hope Arizona can make our girl feel better. :)**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Arizona's concern was evident in her tone and her gaze.

No…I mean yeah…I…" As she looked into the eyes of the woman she cared so much about, Callie could feel her fragile resolve beginning to crumble. As her lip trembled, strong supportive arms snaked around her, and Callie held on willingly, finally succumbing to the emotions battling inside her.

The blonde held tight, rubbing soothing circles over Callie's back, silently thanking herself that _her_ parents were a lot more understanding. Sure, she'd had girlfriends in the past whose parents hadn't been thrilled by the idea of their daughters dating another woman, but none had been as vehemently opposed to it as Carlos Torres. As she held her sobbing girl in her arms, Arizona vowed never to like the man who could cause his own daughter so much pain.

The brunette pulled away minutes later, shyly wiping at her eyes.  
"I'm sorry."  
"_You_ have no reason to be sorry, Calliope." Arizona spoke, reaching to Callie's cheek to wipe a stray tear. The brunette blushed.  
"I think I'm just going to go home, I've not got any more surgeries today, so…"

Arizona nodded.  
"Can I come with you? We could order some take-out and just watch a movie or something?" She did not like the idea of letting Callie go home upset and alone.

"Are you sure?" Callie's voice was hesitant. She didn't think Arizona would want to be involved with someone whose home life was clearly such a mess, but to her surprise, the blonde smiled softly.  
"I'm more than sure."

0

Back at Callie's apartment, Arizona couldn't help but notice that Callie wasn't really paying attention to the movie, and was just shoving her Mu Shu pork around it's container.  
"Calliope?"

"Hm?"  
"What can I do to help?"

Callie sighed, sitting the container onto the coffee table and running a hand through her hair.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not much fun tonight, am I?"

Arizona frowned, setting aside her finished food.  
"I didn't come here for fun, Calliope. I came to make you feel better. You don't have to put on a front, it's just me."

Tearful brown eyes found patient blues, and soon the Ortho surgeon found herself in Arizona's arms again.  
"This helps."  
"What does?" the blonde queried, eager to reduce Callie's pain in any way.  
"You being here." Callie admitted, smiling up at Arizona. "You have no idea how much this helps."

The blonde's dimples pop.  
"Well I'm very, very glad."

Callie is thoughtful for a moment, before her eyes meet Arizona's again.  
"Do you know what would help even _more?"_

"What?"

"Making out."

Arizona giggles, her hand reaching to cup Callie's cheek as she presses her lips firmly to hers.

"I think that can be arranged."


	46. Not As Planned

**Prompt: Could you do a story that elaborates on what would have happened had Callie not had the chickenpox? Always wondered how that scene would have went. [I took some liberties with this prompt. Don't hate :P]**

* * *

Callie's hands roamed Arizona's body, pulling at the hem of her navy scrubs. The blonde giggled into her girlfriend's mouth.  
"You're hot." She murmured, her lip nipping at Callie's.

A smirk played on the Latina's lips.  
"You're hot too."

Pale hands roamed through dark hair, eager to pull the intoxicating woman closer to her. Callie obliged, guiding them to one of the bunks. Arizona lifted her arms instinctually, allowing Callie to ease her scrub top off to reveal a blue, lacy bra underneath.  
"Did I mention you're hot?" She grinned, her eyes scanning her lover's body.  
"Once or twice." Arizona purred, lying back and allowing Callie to work her scrub pants off. She wore matching blue panties, which Callie teased with the hem of.  
"Callie…"

"Patience, sweetness." Callie smiled, trailing kisses from Arizona's lips and onto her neck, before pausing at her ear.  
"Patience…"

Arizona moaned softly as her girlfriend's lips traveled further. Neither woman heard the soft knocking at the door as Callie worked Arizona's panties slowly down her legs.

Suddenly the door opens, and a gasp is heard from the intruder.  
"Oh God! Oh God I am _so_ sorry!"

Lexie Grey slams the door as quickly as she had opened it, mortification evident on her face as Yang passes her in the hall.

"They're going to start thinking you're a sex stalker."


	47. That's What I'm Here For

**Prompt: Breakfast the morning after they have sex for the first time post-amputation.**

* * *

"Wake up, pretty lady."

A soft voice threatened to pull Callie from her cocoon of sleepy warmth. She grumbled in response.  
"Maaaami!" Sofia's little voice broke through, and she could feel her daughter's chubby little hands on her face.  
"I'm awake, I'm awake. But I was having a _really_ good dream."

She opened her eyes, pulling Sofia close for snuggles. Arizona stood at the side of the bed with a tray in her hands. She wore only her very short pj shorts and a tank-top, her prosthetic already donned.

"It wasn't a dream, Calliope." She smiled, carefully setting the tray down in front of her wife and handing Sofia a corner of a croissant to keep her occupied.

Callie grinned, sitting up in bed and re-adjusting her daughter. "You made this for me?"

"Well yeah. Figured it was the perfect way to thank you for last night." The blonde spoke softly. Dark eyebrows shot up.  
"Honey, you don't need to thank me at all. I enjoyed that _just_ as much as you did. Trust me."

Arizona giggled, popping a piece of fruit into her mouth.  
"Oh, I'm aware. I just mean for waiting until I was ready. For not pushing me. For being so unbelievably understanding."

Callie smiled softly, extracting one hand from around their daughter's waist and linking hands with her wife.

"You're welcome, sweetie. That's what I'm here for."


End file.
